Speedy Thing Goes In
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: Another 'fan gets sucked into Bleach' story. In which life with the undead isn't as cracked up as it's supposed to be and sometimes trying to play the star isn't worth it. No parings, just the daily life of a human girl living with sociopath Arrancar. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaine sat in a slumped position in her cramped, almost closet like room. In fact she really did thing it was meant to be a closet. The only large possessions she could fit in were her twin sized bed, a desktop right next to it, and a dresser a mere two feet away. With only about four feet of walking space, she did her best to keep the boring place clean.

Her dark, brown eyes stared lazily down at her laptop positioned on her lap. On screen, a 3D avatar ran around and attacked little pig monsters at her command. Kaine occasionally played with a strand of her shoulder length brown hair which lead to bits of oil accumulating on her ivory fingers. As she pressed another key, she sighed as a bit of the oil got on the keys.

'_I so don't want to get up…' _

Sighing once again, she stood and left her avatar in a town like area.

"Baaaaby." An older female's voice cooed. "I brought you those bars you like. They're in my bag."

Kaine looked briefly to her mother and smiled slightly. After retrieving a piece of a paper towel along with the desired snack, she sat back down on her bed and tapped a button in order to revert the screen from its blank state. Only it wouldn't change.

Confusion filled her mind as she tried again. The small computer was still on apparently, only the screen was black. Kaine raised a rather thick eyebrow at her predicament and began entering her usual key combinations, yet nothing worked.

'_Urgh, what the hell? Ctrl, Alt, Del. Esc. Enter. B L E A C H!'_

The once dormant computer began to hum violently and Kaine instinctively backed away. She reached over to grab her phone and looked franticly on the keypad for the company phone number. Before she could lift the laptop, the screen blinked a few times and Kaine noticed she couldn't see a thing.

Before the confusion could settle, she realized her eyes were closed and she hastily blinked them open.

Then again.

After the tenth try she still couldn't fully comprehend what she was seeing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow walked through the halls of one of the many buildings in Los Noches, and he was almost dying of boredom. With nothing to fight- no, nothing worth fighting and nothing to do, the blue haired man even considered leaving the place. The plain white halls were so plain and repetitive, he suddenly had the urge to get a pail of paint and toss it everywhere.

As if out of nowhere, he felt the presence of someone, or rather, something. It didn't have any spiritual pressure that was for sure. Seeing as how it was defiantly going to cure him of his boredom- the Espada set out to see what it was.

._._._._._.

A/N: Short and dull, but I felt like separating these chapters. Some are gonna be at least 10 pages since that's how many I usually write, but it depends on how into it I can get with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow emerged from the hallway he was passing through right into a large, plain, square room with a black pillar in each corner. In the middle of the room stood a confused looking teenage girl. She looked… different to say the least.

Her face was youthful, meaning she had several bits of acne scattered over her forehead. Her shiny looking brown hair fell plainly behind her shoulders and when she finally focused, panicked brown eyes locked onto his. Her attire is what really threw him off; it was so out of place from the blinding white. A pair of red and black plaid short shorts fit snugly on her lower half, and a plain red t-shirt covered the upper half.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Grimmjow called. The girl flinched and began backing away. Before he knew it, she tripped over her own feet and looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Eh?" she managed.

Scratching his powder blue head, Grimmjow used Sonido to appear before her. He nearly stepped back as she screamed and covered her head fearfully.

Kaine felt as though she were about to hyperventilate. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. After all her years of watching Bleach, here- one of her favorite characters, stood before her. Now, in her small daydreams she would have been ecstatic about meeting the 'Sexy Sexta Espada' as she had nicknamed him. But this was different. She knew she didn't have powers, she knew she was far from immortal, and she damn well knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her with just a punch.

As she thought of all the horrible scenarios in her mind, she felt a hand grab both of her wrists at once and forced them down. When she looked up, she really did think she was hyperventilating. Her breaths started coming short and she screamed again.

"Please please please don't kill me! Please! I haven't done anything wrong! I swear, even I don't know how I got here! Please don't kill me Grimmjow!"

Upon hearing his name, Grimmjow eyed the girl carefully, yet didn't let go. She was interesting, and he really didn't want to go back into the mind numbing boredom of more white halls.

"I ain't gonna kill you yet. So just who are you? And how do you know me?"

Surprised, Kaine fretfully looked up to the man's deep blue eyes.

"I'm…uh, my n-names Kaine. Please don't kill me. And I…uh." she was unsure of how to tell Grimmjow she knew him. What was she going to say?

'_Oh yeah! You're a cartoon character from Japan!' _

Kaine mentally rolled her eyes at the thought. But then again it was better than what she did have so far, which was nothing.

"And?" Grimmjow urged her to continue.

"I…" Kaine took in a deep breath. "I want to see Aizen."

Grimmjow continued to eye Kaine suspiciously then stood at his full height, never letting go of her wrists. The fearful look never left her eyes despite her actually being a few inches taller than him. That was something he was definatly not used to, mainly from women.

"And just why do you want to see him?" he asked dangerously.

Kaine looked down to her sock covered feet and shrugged.

"Cause…"

The Espada waited a whole minute for her to continue. When she didn't, he rolled his eyes and decided to take her to Aizen anyway. It was quite a walk so he had enough time to interrogate the odd girl.

"Ya don't know how you got here, you know who I am, and you're a human of all things. Something ain't right."

Kaine tried to keep herself from slipping on the smooth floor as she franticly racked her brain for ideas. Then it occurred to her, she was a human. And as a human with no spiritual abilities, just how was she able to see things and exist there?

By taking her mind off walking, she slipped and fell backwards. Grimmjow continued to walk as though nothing happened.

"Wait! Let me up! Let me get up!" she wailed as she was dragged effortlessly across the ground.

"Just where the hell did you come from anyway?" Grimmjow asked, completely ignoring her cries.

Kaine didn't answer and continued to try and get up, which was proving to be nearly impossible since her feet kept sliding around and her hands were being held.

"Hey! Never mind that just stop for a second! You hear me? Meeeooow!"

Grimmjow immediately halted. Realizing what she just did, Kaine froze from where she lay. Normally, in her daydreams, Grimmjow usually kept most of his Resurrección features and getting reactions out of cat related taunts was just unbearably cute. However, as far as the pain developing in her wrists felt, that reaction was most likely going to be unbearably painful.

"Did you… just 'meow' at me?" he growled, his grip on her increasing by the second.

"I'm sorry, please! Sorrysorrysorry! It's just that your second form is sooo cool, and I love felines. I really do! And you're cool! Please. Don't break me!" Kaine pleaded desperately.

With a quick movement, Grimmjow yanked Kaine up and caught her by her neck.

"Do that again, and I'll break you into pieces. You understand?"

Tears formed at the edges of her eyes as Kaine nodded as much as she could.

"Che." Grimmjow muttered as he dropped her.

He kept walking and stopped after a few seconds of Kaine not following.

"What's wrong with you, woman? Get up."

Kaine sat cross legged on the floor. She faced down to stare at her bruising wrists silently.

"I know you heard me, get the hell up!"

After a moment of silence, the girl complied and stood. Grimmjow studied her expression and realized what was happening.

"No…" he said lowly.

A red flush began to form over her face and her eyes watered.

"Don't do it." The Espada warned, but to no avail.

First there came sniffles, and then the tears started to flow. Kaine not so quietly cried as the pain from her wrists flared up her arms.

"Dammit, stop! Hey!"

"But it hurts!" Kaine wailed.

"Awww fuck." Grimmjow felt a headache coming along and decided to knock her out with a swift blow to the back of her head. Before Kaine knew it, she was slumped over across the man's shoulder and was taken straight to Aizen's throne room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kaine awoke, she found herself in a dimly lit room. She could hear some voices, but they were more like a mental blur. However, a certain smell met her senses and she immediately snapped out of her dream like phase. Her body shot up and connected with something hard almost knocking her out again.

"Owie." She mumbled as she blinked the pain away.

"Ah, it seems as though you are awake." A smooth, deep voice said from not too far away.

Kaine's body stiffened when her eyes registered the ungodly handsome appearance of Aizen. Seeing as how things were more or less 'real, his slicked back brown hair and flawless face made her heart flutter.

"A-Aizen?" she breathed.

"So it seems you do know of me."

"Can I go now?" another voice said right next to Kaine.

She turned and saw Grimmjow's face only a foot away as he was squatting down. And apparently the smell was coming from his mouth.

'_Eeeww. Do all Arrancar have such bad breath?'_

"Yes Grimmjow, you may leave."

Grimmjow stood and gave one last look at Kaine before leaving the dark room. Aizen's voice snapped Kaine's attention back to him and she watched as he slowly descended the steps from his throne.

"I'm extremely curious as to how you made it here, undetected no less. And on top of things you're just a mere human with no spiritual pressure whatsoever. Quite interesting indeed."

'_Ok Kaine… Think right. You can do this. You know his weaknesses. Well, they don't come later but still you know him! Go!' _

"Sosuke Aizen, I know all about you!" Kaine said as bravely as she could while standing up.

Aizen smirked as though amused. "You do, do you?"

Swallowing nervously, Kaine nodded. "I know everything you planned for Kurosaki, your Kyoka Suigetsu, the King's Key, everything!"

'_Ok, he shouldn't kill me. E should be interested in keeping me alive... at least.'_

"My my. This one's got some knowledge on her." Gin said as he emerged from the shadows. Kaine really wished he would go back, the man looked downright scary in person.

"Yes she does. And if she knows so much, I suppose it would be best to kill her, lest she somehow tries to spoil your plans Lord Aizen."

Things were defiantly not going as planned. Knowledge was power after all, and apparently the human girl wasn't getting much of it.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that."

Aizen tilted his head ever so slightly. "Oh?"

Resisting the urge to giggle like a stupid school girl, Kaine continued. "I also know a few… helpful things about your subordinates. I know you know they'll try and betray you, but I know when and exactly how."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Gin's smile falter, but that creepy grin was back in less than a second.

"Tell me, what else do you know?" Aizen asked.

A few thoughts flew across Kaine's mind. She could tell him how to complete the Hogyoku, but that would mean endangering everyone in the Soul Society along with the humans. But then again if she didn't they would kill her. Then again she could be freed with Orihime. But then Gin would be killed later on. But if she snuck in some information, she could defiantly prevent a few deaths for certain!

"I…" Kaine began slowly.

'_Here goes nothin'. BANZAI!'_

"I know how to complete the Hogyoku, in less than the time it would normally take." She held her breath unconsciously as she finished.

Aizen's eyes widened a fraction. The girl didn't look as though she was lying. He inwardly smiled as he closed his eyes and continued to approach the girl from the last step. Aizen stopped when he felt he was close enough to touch her and opened his eyes. Instead of finding her eyes like he intended, he saw her chin.

Though he would never admit it, he was surprised and slightly embarrassed at his miscalculation in height. Fortunately, the girl backed off and he was able to meet her eyes.

"You seem to be a decent asset to my plans. I will let you live. Also, I will arrange for you a meal, clothing, and your own room. Grimmjow will escort you to it and your food will arrive shortly after. Make yourself at home."

As soon as he finished speaking, the door opened and a rather irritated looking Grimmjow stepped forward. Kaine looked back one last time to Aizen as he returned to his throne then hastily followed the Espada out.

When they were a distance away, Grimmjow spoke.

"Just what are you?"

Kaine pointed to herself. "Me? I'm a human."

"Oh yeah? Then how did you go in that room and come out alive?"

Silence passed between them for a few seconds.

"I-uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But, let's just say I know some things you'll probably never know about him."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak, but a voice of another interrupted. A loud and utterly arrogant voice.

"Well what the hells goin' on here? A human in Los Noches? And a woman at that!"

An irritated growl escaped Grimmjow's throat.

"Nnoitra."

._._._._._._._._.

A/N: I hope it's not such a dull chapter. I'm terrible with Action but I want something to happen! I may try and put some comedy in, but apparently some people say I'm funny when I don't even try. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. I do love reviews, but mainly constructive criticism. I need to improve and reviewers and PMs are the key.

Also, I am fully aware that there are typos in here. I just use spell check and skim over my story, so things like he instead of she don't really register. So if you could kindly point those out I'd be really grateful.

Kthxbye


	3. Chapter 3

Speedy thing goes In: Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nnoitra." Grimmjow muttered.

The tall man grinned widely exposing his rows of absolutely perfect teeth. Kaine was quite surprised they weren't long. If anything, he actually looked quite handsome, even though he was probably as skinny as her.

"Jeez you really picked up an ugly one. Barely any tits too."

Kaine felt her face grow hot and she clenched her fists. Being almost the other man's height, she glared daggers at him when he looked into her eye.

"What? You gonna do somethin'?" Nnoitra challenged menacingly.

Too weak for her own good, Kaine looked down to the side as she held her tongue.

'_Just who does that bastard think he is? Well.. Nnoitra I guess. But I should tell him off, tell him about how Nel beat his ass! Ha! That would put him in his place! Then again I'm not exactly a healing expert like Orihime… but I got a strong Espada as backup! Oh wait Nnoitra's stronger. ARGH! But he called me ugly!'_

"That's why Nel was always better." Kaine managed to utter.

Fear gripped her heard as she was lifted by her neck for the second time that day. Yep, she should have just shut her mouth.

"What'd you say ya little bitch?"

"Hey, you can't kill her. Aizen wants her alive. Whoever she is, she's important." Grimmjow lazily interrupted.

Nnoitra looked down on the girl in his hands then let her go, leaving her to crumple and cough on the ground.

"Don't think I'll forget that. C'mon Telsa." Nnoitra spat as he and his silent Fracción turned down another hallway.

"Damn seems like you're gonna get every Espada to hate you."

"S'not my fault everyone has a temper… and he called me ugly."

Silently, Grimmjow began walking again leaving Kaine to hurry and follow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time the pair arrived at Kaine's room, a rather sweet looking Arrancar stood with a rolling tray was standing inside. Kaine couldn't tell its gender from the human like skull covering its face, but when it retreated she could have sworn it walked like a girl. On the trey sat eating utensils, something covered with a lid, and a pile of cloth at the bottom.

"You're gonna be staying in here until Aizen wants to see you. Make any trouble, and it's my ass, got it?"

Before Kaine could reply, the door was shut and she looked around to truly take in the room. She was a bit surprised at what she was given compared to Orihime. A full sized bed that would no doubt fit her whole body, an un-barred window that actually had a nice view of the desert, and a table and chair similar to Orihime's. In another corner there was a large sofa along with a small dresser. In a way it was like a dream room compared to her hole in the wall at home.

It was then she noticed a tall, no doubt to accommodate someone her size, door. Hesitantly, she opened it and found a small bathroom equipped with a toilet, shower, rack of black towels, and sink with a mirror above it.

"Wow, I feel like a princess!" Kaine giggled to herself.

Like a little kid, she ran and jumped as high as she could, and landed on the soft sheets of the bed.

"Oh wow, I've always wanted to do this!"

Kaine laughed as she jumped up and down on the bed. The strong springs underneath creaked slightly from her bouncing but she didn't pay attention. The girl had been so wrapped up in her play time she didn't notice the main door opening and a certain green eyed Espada stepping in.

Ulquiorra stared emotionlessly at the hyper child for a moment before speaking loud enough to be heard over her giggles.

"If Lord Aizen saw you using your bed in such away, I'm sure he would gladly take it from you, trash."

Startled, Kaine lost her footing and instead of steadying her feet, she ended up falling back and bouncing straight off the bed. White marble met her side and she groaned in pain.

"Ow, that hurt." She groaned while slowly rolling into a kneeling position.

Ulquiorra waited patiently as Kaine managed to finally stand then sit on the bed. Then it hit her just who was calling her trash.

"Oh my gosh… You're-!" Kaine stopped herself from freaking out. True he wouldn't kill her, but seeing as he wasn't the type to be messed around with she breathed in and out to calm herself.

'_Not gonna kill me. It's alright, he can't hurt you. Just stay calm, and hope he manages to go soft… Oh what am I talking, thinking talking about? That was like, hundreds of episodes later, with Orihime no less. But maybe if I try to be more like her… but then I'd have to act all whiney… Nah.'_

In one sharp movement, Kaine twisted her body in order to face the man with an awkward and extremely fake smile on her face.

"Hiii. Don't worry I'll eat, please don't try to tie me down."

Ulquiorra's dead expression didn't change as he blinked and continued to speak.

"Lord Aizen wishes you to see another one of the Espada today for a small examination in our laboratory facility after you have eaten and have changed. And I was to escort you; however… you apparently have been playing like a simple minded child this whole time."

The girl's fake smile twitched.

"Lab? As in Sazyel Aporro's lab?" she asked nervously.

Slightly surprised that she knew of the Espada, he nodded.

Still smiling, Kaine grabbed the clothing given and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

In the bathroom, she found the knob for hot water on the shower and let it run as she sat on the lidded toilet.

"No no no no no no no no no, uh uh. Nope. I can't go there. ." Kaine continued to mutter to herself. Her body shook despite the steam warming the area. Looking to the door, she could imagine Ulquiorra standing there, waiting patiently. But that patience would soon wear thin. She couldn't escape him even if she tried. Hell, even if she was one of the actual Bleach characters.

A few tension filled minutes passed before she finally decided to get undressed and step in the shower.

'_At least the water is nice.'_

Outside, Ulquiorra glared at the door to the bathroom. The girl was lucky Aizen wanted her alive, or else he would have simply crushed her with his spiritual pressure by now. Regardless he decided to stand and wait for her to finish showering.

At least half an hour passed and Ulquiorra finally got tired of waiting.

Steam and a scream greeted him as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaine screeched. She was just about turn off the water while stepping out, then he came in.

"You were taking too long, so I was going to drag you out myself."

"Get the f-" the F bomb died in her throat. For some reason she just couldn't say it aloud. "Just get the hell out! Now!"

Ulquiorra merely shrugged and stepped out as told. "You have 3 mi-"

Before he could finish, the door slammed loudly in his face. If it were any thinner, Kaine would have probably broken it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The walk to the lab was silent and awkward. For Kaine at least. True to his word, he really did come back in 3 minutes which left no time for Kaine to dry off properly. Not to mention the outfit itself made her nervous. Unlike Orihime's conservative look, she wore white tube top with black lines along the sides. A pair of matching, and tight fitting, pants came with it as well as a pair of slippers. Fortunately she was given a short sleeved jacket similar to Harribel's, only the front was meant to be open, and it had no collar.

'_I bet a cosplayer would kill to have this!'_

Still, the fact that it was so skimpy made her feel exposed. And it wasn't like she was like Harribel and the others with killer bodies. She was as flat as a pancake! Well, maybe not that flat, but a B-cup isn't all that special! Though her mom did often make fun of her butt, maybe that's why the pants were so tight.

Completely lost in thought, Kaine didn't realize that they even made it to the lab until Ulquiorra stopped walking.

Kaine surveyed the area carefully. She could have sworn they would have had to go outside in order to get to the building. Or maybe that was the power of the moving hallways.

The place that they stood in was a bit dark, and the walls were made of steel apparently. In front of them, stood a black door with a round, camera like object next to it.

"We're here." Ulquiorra said.

Kaine watched as the black door slid open and they stepped inside. The room inside was nothing like how Kaine expected it. No wires going every which way, no test tubes littered along high shelves. But there were a few monitors and a lab table. Instead of wires however, everything looked mushy and reminded her of the Espada's strange Resurrección form. It was a bit chilly, and from a dark area, Szayel approached the two with long strides.

"Ah, you must be the human everyone is just buzzing about. You don't look like much, but I suppose we'll find out just what's really inside you soon enough." The pink haired man chuckled to himself.

Kaine shivered.

She felt like she was going to the doctor's office to get shots, teeth pulled, and cut open all at once. Silently, the other Espada left and Kaine forced herself to move forward. The ever positive side of her brain told her everything was going to be fine. After all, she was not to be killed. Then again, this was Szayel Apporo. The ultimate nightmare for a doctor.

"Come on girl. Lay down on the table." He ordered.

Her eyes followed the movement of his hands and was slightly horrified that some of the mushy stuff on the ground began twitching. She was really glad she didn't eat or else she might have lost her lunch. As though inching to the edge of a cliff, she sat down and laid back. The cold metal made goosebumps form on her exposed skin and she felt a sudden urge to run.

"Now don't worry, I'll make sure to rebuild you nice and proper."

A tiny prick on her wrist rendered Kaine unconscious before she could even think to struggle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Now don't worry, I'll make sure to rebuild you nice and proper."_

The memory of those words made Kaine pop up from her bed in a cold sweat. Looking around, she could see that she was indeed still in Los Noches and everything was indeed real. Real like the prick she felt on her arm. Raising it, she couldn't find a mark.

While rushing to the bathroom, she nearly tripped over her own feet to see just what had happened to her. According to the mirror, she looked absolutely fine, better in fact. Her acne was all cleared up, and completely smooth. She even pulled down her pants to stare in amazement at her legs. Even the small hairs were gone. Another change she noticed was how thin her eyebrows were.

'_Wow, he gave me a makeover!'_

A small giggle rang through the small space as she posed in front of the mirror.

"I brought you lunch." A feminine voice said from the other side.

Surprised, Kaine stepped to meet the Arrancar, but forgot she had her pants down. Before she could hit the ground, the Arrancar caught her and puller her up, along with her pants.

A fierce blush spread across Kaine's face. "Er…"

"It's alright. I won't mention it."

It was the same Arrancar as last time apparently. Much to Kaine's surprise, she grabbed and twisted her mask around so it rested on the top of her head. She was a pretty looking girl, and reminded Kaine of that green haired girl who's name escaped her. Only her hair was black and she had a single blue dot under each eye.

"I'm Dalila Arándano. A mere servant for Master Aizen." The Arrancar smiled gently and waved her hand to the trey. I also brought fresh towels, and a change of clothing. Seeing as how you are a human girl, I managed to convince Master Aizen to allow you er, personal items just in case.

Looking from the trey and back to the girl, Kaine raised an eyebrow.

"No offense, but why are you so nice? I mean, I know most Arrancar are mean and stuff."

Dalila laughed gently. "I suppose. Though I think we Arrancar are similar to you humans. None of the others agree with me."

"Duh, cause you're stupid!"

Kaine flinched as she recognized that voice. She didn't even have to look over to see that Loly and Menoly had arrived. She could perhaps talk the blonde out of it, but Loly was another story.

"Ah Loly, Menoly- I was wondering when you'd arrive." Kaine spoke arrogantly.

Loly paused mid step and placed her hand sassily on her hip.

"What did you just say?"

"I know what you came here for. To bother me because Aizen's giving me much more attention than you. Am I wrong?"

Dalila looked back and forth with worry apparent in her lilac eyes. Even she knew how much trouble these two brung, but for a mere human to stand up to her as outrageous.

"You watch your mouth bitch! Just who do you think you are?"

Kaine flipped her brown hair dramatically and turned to look at the two.

'_Gotta get this right. I screw up, and I think I'll be missing a limb or two.'_

"I know your power you know. A nasty bug? I wouldn't even reveal my sword, or knife rather. And Aizen wants' me alive and to live in such a nice place. If you even touch me an Espada will come here and kill you. You wouldn't even stand a chance."

A burst of spiritual pressure flared from Loly as she clenched her fists.

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!"

Loly growled as she charged forward.

'_Good, the others should sense her and be here any second.'_

Instead of an Espada at her rescue, Delila used herself as a shield against the other female. Gasping, Kaine backed up against the wall when she saw Loly's hand emerging from the other's back.

"Delila...you…"

After coughing up a small amount of blood, she looked back weakly.

"It was nice… knowing you."

Blood splattered across the floor as Loly removed her hand. Menoly, who had been standing back the entire time, looked to the fallen girl in shock.

"Loly, you didn't have to do that. We could get in trouble!"

Ignoring her comrade, Loly focused on her next target.

"You're next you little bitch. I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"

Everything stood still as a thick amount of spiritual pressure engulfed the room. It felt as though everything was submerged in the ocean. When Kaine finally recovered from the brief shock, she saw a head of blue hair partially blocking her view.

"Stupid woman. I told you if you get in trouble it's my ass."

._._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: Delila (Deh-lee-lah) Arándano is another one of my OC's, but she won't be really important. I wanted her first name to be Arándana because Arándano means blueberry in Spanish, but it lost its meaning when you take the masculinity away.

I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know Kaine is a bit of a ditz, but I think tall, clumsy girls are adorable. I hope she isn't seeming to Sue-ish with the whole make-over and her being rescued. But I can't really have her die until.. Well, I dunno.

Also, Speedy Thing Goes Out is more or less still in my head. I want to send Grimmjow out to the real world, but he's just so common. But sending someone like Yammi or Stark would be a bit harder to write.

Tell me what you think while I still care.


	4. Chapter 4

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 4

I'm going to apologize ahead of time. While typing a whole section got deleted so prepare to read some OOC-ness and... Something else. I'm very angry over losing everything I had thought up, and just the thought of having to do a whole new set of pages makes me want to stop writing. Or start writing in my email. I said I was trying to keep this as realistic as possible, and I meant it for both sides. Fret not, no pairings will result from this… just chaos. You'll know it when you see it. –Evil chipmunk laugh-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Stupid woman. I told you if you get in trouble it's my ass." Grimmjow said harshly to the girl behind him.

"G-Grimmjow!" A look of horror crossed Loly's features as he held her firmly by her bloodied wrist.

"What are you dumb sluts doing in here?"

Menoly took a step back and ended up hitting the wall next to the door.

"We- We're sorry!"

Loly looked back then cried out as Grimmjow snapped her arm completely out of place.

"Get out of my sight. I'm in a good mood today."

As ordered, the two girls scampered out of the room as fast as they could. It was then when Kaine remembered the dying, or dead, Arrancar at her feet.

"Delila! Can you hear me? Are you dead?"

After a moment of hesitation, Kaine dropped to her knees and gently rolled her over so she was on her back. Blood soaked her clothing instantly and began to spread all over her pants.

The servant's eyes looked glazed over, but not completely dead. She was an Arrancar after all, and in the anime wounds like that never really killed anyone for some reason.

After being shaken, slapped and given a Wet Willy, there was still no response from Delila.

"Give it up. She's so weak even you could have taken her."

Though Kaine wanted to pretty much yank at his hair for being so rude, she kept her hands on Delila's shoulders.

'_Oh my gosh, oh my god, O.M.G. This is so scary, why is everything so scary? Wow did I just think a text? I've been on my phone too long, where is my phone? Then again it'd be useless out here.'_

"What's up with you? She was just a servant, ain't like she was your lover or anything."

"But she could have been!" It had been too late to realize just how dumb that sounded, but it was ignored. Grimmjow threw Kaine a dirty look before speaking again.

"Whatever, just get yourself together. Aizen said he wants to see you in about an hour anyway."

The blood that seeped slowly across the floor began to make Kaine a bit dizzy. Or perhaps it was the hunger she was suddenly experiencing. First she completely forgot the breakfast bars her mother got, then the lunch she was supposed to eat when she got here. Then she was out for who knows long after being 'operated' on. And now, whatever it was they served in Los Noches was going to remain a mystery seeing as how she couldn't eat even if she wanted to.

Kaine could say she knew a lot of things, but taking care of a stab would from someone's hand was not one of them. Especially when it went through their chest. She was slightly surprised as she placed the dying Arrancar's head into her lap and felt warmth. As hollow, Kaine expected them to be cold like the dead or something. Then again they could breath, drink tea, and bleed. Nothing made sense in this world.

"But Grimmjow, she's bleeding to friggin' death here! Can't you get that Arrancar that's like a nurse in here or something?"

From the confused look on Grimmjow's face, Kaine mistook it for ignorance.

"Oh come on you live here! You know the one. Long robes, has a small dark… Uh, nursing office I guess?"

"How the hell do you know this stuff anyway?"

Kaine rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated.

"That doesn't matter! She needs help now!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as well. Instead of verbally responding, he pulled the human girl up by her arm and began dragging her to the door.

"Hey! Lemmie go! What about Delila?"

Ignoring her struggling, he continued without a word.

It took nearly fifteen minutes before Kaine decided it was best to quit. She was tired, and hungry, and trying to fight against someone who could knock her out with a flick of his wrist was far from a good idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the pair reached their destination, Kaine noticed that there was something different about their location.

Opening the large black door in front of them, Grimmjow stepped in and finally let Kaine go.

"Ah, Kaine. Good of you to drop in so soon." Aizen greeted smoothly.

'_Damn him for being so cute. Funny how he acts like I'm dropping in for tea even though I'm covered in blood. Wait a second…'_

It was the Espada meeting room. And there was tea.

All of the Espada stood in a group next to it, and Tousen as well as Gin stood next to Aizen. Kaine suddenly felt as though she were put in an ultra bright spot light and a case of 'stage fright' set in. It didn't help that her audience was made of unreasonably powerful killers. Killers that would probably not hesitate to make her a target.

"U-uh. Um. Hi."

Kaine would smack herself upside the head for that later.

"Grimmjow," Aizen began coolly. "Did you harm our guest? I noticed she has a bit of blood on her."

'_A bit? It's all over me! And drying…ew.'_

"Nah, she got it on there herself."

Blushing slightly, Kaine spoke up.

"N-no! I mean… Delila's hurt! Someone needs to help her! She could be, you know, dead or something now!"

Aizen slowly approached the girl then stopped when he was still a distance away. He really hated looking up to talk to people.

"She will survive. I assure you. But let's put that aside shall we? We w-"

"But nothing! She nee-"Kaine felt as though she was at the bottom of the ocean. Her legs turned to jelly as she fell to the floor, struggling to breathe.

"I ask that you do not interrupt me while I am speaking. It's quite rude you know."

The other Espada weren't bothered in the slightest at the small amount of spiritual pressure being released.

"Y-yeah! I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle!"

Aizen held back a small laugh as he stepped back and let the girl catch her breath.

It took Kaine a few minutes to fully stand straight again. No wonder Ichigo's friends looked like they were in agony. It was agony!

"As I was saying. We will be having a special meeting today. And you, Kaine, will be our special guest. I have arranged an extra seat just for you. You may even have the privilege to pick your seat."

For a moment, Kaine felt as though she was being treated like an elementary school kid going to a new classroom. But she suppressed the thought.

'Alright, my own seat… at a table full of Espada.'

Her eyes narrowed and her lips fell into a straight line. Unless she was sitting between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, this was going to be extremely awkward. Well, maybe Starrk as well, but everyone else was either a total freak, or freaked her out.

"Awww come on, I can't take this anymore! Hurry up and sit down already."

Kaine flinched as Nnoitra yelled at her from the side of the group. She was going to have to pick fast. Why would Aizen even let her do this anyway? To torture her? Or maybe- No…

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she speed walked to the nearest chair and flopped down. The other Espada lazily followed and took their seats.

Much to Kaine's luck, Harribel and Ulquiorra were her side-mates. In front of her, Szayel smirked and gave her a creepy wave. She had to admit he was handsome, but his abilities made her want to hide in a trash bin somewhere. His gaze seemed to scream 'I'm going to touch you inappropriately'. Tousen provided an excellent distraction while placing the mugs of tea in front of each member of the table. Out of the corner of her eye, Kaine could see Gin casually leaning against the back wall with a mug of his own.

Time passed slowly while everyone drank. It was a bit mind boggling to see everyone's style of consuming. Aaroniero morphed into someone Kaine hadn't seen before, Nnoitra simply chugged the whole thing down- despite being scalding hot, and Yammy looked as though it was the most disgusting thing he ever tasted.

The tea wasn't that bad. It could have used a few spoons of sugar.

"Now…"

Everyone stopped drinking as soon as Aizen's rich voice hit the air.

"Kaine, I have come to an understanding you have quite an abundance of information. Am I wrong?"

'_Ugh I hate talking in front of crowds… and Ulquiorra is right next to me! Oh my gosh. What if he stares at me? Aaahh freak-out!'_

Kaine nodded her head to get rid of the thoughts. She did it so hard she briefly froze as a small pop came from her neck.

"Ow…" she whimpered, bringing a hand to rub the back of it. As a result, she accidently brushed Harribel's arm with her elbow. Instantly, Kaine's eyes flew to the other woman in an apology. She didn't seem to notice, or care.

The sudden realization of where she was hit her again and Kaine's attention snapped right back to Aizen.

"Yeah! Uh huh, that's right, I know stuff! Like, that you need and… stuff."

Yammy snorted and leaned back in his chair. "What a bimbo."

"Yammy." Aizen said quietly. The large Espada looked to his master then narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Aizen nodded then looked Kaine directly in the eye.

"For now, just tell us everything you know."

Kaine blinked. That was an extremely broad subject. She had no idea where to start. Sure she could say she was playing a computer game and all of a sudden she landed in a fictional world that by no means was supposed to exist. But that would probably be like signing her own death wish.

'_Aaah! This is not gonna end well. But what would happen if it ended? Would I die? I mean, this is Bleach! I'd just go to the Soul Society… or maybe not. Or maybe… nah. Urgh, this place isn't even supposed to be real! Am I dreaming still? Maybe if I imagine real hard, they'll all turn into kittens! That might work!'_

The girl closed her eyes tight and imagined the cutest Grimmjow kitten she could come up with. When she opened her eyes, he was still sitting a few seats away, staring right back at her like she was stupid.

"Is there, a problem?" Aizen asked gently. Though Kaine could still feel that coldness behind it.

If she didn't talk soon, she'd surely be dead. But what could she come up with? Great, now everyone was staring at her. Even… Ulquiorra. Who was right on her left side.

The pressure was too much. This dream had suddenly become a nightmare. Kaine was sure of it.

'_That's it. I'm gonna wake up one way or the other, so I'm gonna go out with a bang!'_

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR! I declare a tongue war!" Kaine yelled.

The other Espada's eyes widened as she jumped on the table and ran right up to Starrk. As an Espada, he had insane reflexes and would even consider a bullet slow motion. But bullets were considered a threat. This girl, a mare human at that, couldn't even mess up his hair. So when she jumped on his lap and practically shoved her tongue down his throat it took him a few seconds to react.

Unfortunately he didn't know how to properly react. He knew Aizen considered her special in some way so he couldn't kill her, and he was pretty sure his first thoughts would lead to her death. It didn't help that he could practically feel the blood on her clothes seeping into his. As gently as he could, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

She looked him right in the eye with what he could only call insanity. Her breaths came out heavy as though she had run a marathon.

The whole room was silent until Yammy and Nnoitra burst out in hysterical laughter. From the strained look on his face, he could also tell Baraggan was trying not to laugh as well. The others, who were usually emotionless, each held their own form of surprise. Aizen's face was unreadable.

It was then when Kaine realized that this was far from a dream. She could admit to have kissed a few guys in real life and plenty in her dreams. But never, were any of them so unresponsive. And none in her dream world felt so warm and.. well, real.

Nnoitra gripped the table so he wouldn't fall over. "W-whahaha! What the hell?"

'_Nooo no no no no. This can't be happening! But it is! But it's not supposed to be! I was supposed to wake up, or something. Just what's going on here?'_

A blush as red as a tomato spread across her face like wildfire and she immediately removed herself from the older, much older man. With her back to the table, she could see Gin looking directly at her with his trademark grin on full blast. If he smiled any more, she was sure his face would split in two.

The hysterical laughter had died down to labored breathing. Quite awhile had passed and all that could be heard were amused sighs.

"Kaine."

She didn't respond as Aizen called her. IT was just too much to even move.

"Kaine." He repeated, only his tone was more demanding. Yet somehow, she noted, it sill retained that calm level as though nothing was wrong.

Still, she refused to turn around. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a firm hand grasped her shoulder. Looking over, then down, she met the face of Tousen.

"Lord Aizen is addressing you. I suggest you turn around. Now."

'_Oh great. Getting my arm chopped off and burned to ashes or facing the embarrassment for several lifetimes…Well, at least I'll be able to pull out my hair with both hands.'_

Slowly, Kaine complied and turned. With her eyes closed.

"Look at me."

Kaine shook her head. "Tousen doesn't have to so neither do I."

The distinct sound of clanking metal sounded and Kaine nearly bolted for the door. She wouldn't get far but trying always adds a cushion to the failure.

Aizen sighed.

"Kaname, there is no need. We need her alive for now, and I'm afraid anything you do to her would only result in her death."

Trying her best to ignore the 'for now', Kaine blindly took a few steps to the side. There was no way she'd stand next to someone she knew could and would kill her three times over before the hat could even be dropped. Well, the Espada could as well, but for some reason they didn't scare her as much.

'_Might as well try and make the most of things.'_

A single brown eye revealed itself to her many spectators. Aizen was the first to meet her eye, and the look he gave sent shivers down her spine, and not in the usual good way. As soon as she managed to open the other, Aizen merely sighed and stood.

"You are all dismissed. Except you Kaine. Gin, Kaname- you two leave as well."

Everyone silently followed their orders. When both doors closed again, Kaine felt as though she had been tossed out of the flames, and into a boiling pit of lava.

_._._._._._._._._._._._

A/N: The ending sucked, I know. Not once, but twice my Word coped out on me. And when I lose a lot of work, I lose motivation to even try and re-write it. Sorry for the end results. I actually had something going for a moment. Blame my crappy PC. Vista fails so hard.

If anyone has suggestions as to what they would have done or what Kaine should have done let me know. At that point in time, I was on the verge of going to bed and calling it quits.


	5. Chapter 5

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaine fidgeted uncomfortably as she sat on the opposite end of the formerly crowded table.

After everyone had left, Aizen motioned for her to sit at one end, while he sat in his usual seat. The blood on her white clothing was nearly dry now, and the smell was beginning to bother her. Whatever happened, if she wanted to live to change clothes another day, she'd have to think of something and quick. Stalling was completely out of the question.

"First you enter my palace, then disturb it's peace, ruin the clothing I so willingly provided for you, and the room I took the time out to have prepared for you."

It was becoming really hard to hold back a comment. No wonder he got under everyone's skin. It was obvious he couldn't care less about those things.

"And above all things, you threw yourself on one of my soldiers and violated him."

Kaine couldn't resist, a blush spread across her face once more at the not too distant memory.

'_Dude I thought I was dreaming. I can't help it if you're supposed to be, ya know, not real.'_

Kaine bit her bottom lip. As much as she didn't want to, something in the back of her brain nagged at her to reveal the truth. After all, when watching movies the main characters always got screwed over when keeping secrets.

'_But those secrets are always cool and important. Oooh this blows. Here goes. Hey that rhymed!' _

"You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth." Kaine said loudly. Her voice was shaky, but she couldn't back down now. After all, seeing his reaction would either be priceless or the last thing she saw. Or both.

"You, good sir, are not real. None of this is. You're nothing but a Japanese book as well as cartoon character. I've seen the show, and that's how I know so much. I even know how you're gonna get defeated and how all your plans failed."

Kaine paused to get a good look at the man in front but far away from her. Once again, his expression was unreadable.

"I know everything that happened ever since you were back in the Soul Society, to when you betrayed everybody, then how you sent Ulquiorra to the real world with Yammy and how they were supposed to take out Ichigo."

Aizen's narrowed eyes widened a fraction.

"A-and I know all about Hirako Shinji and the Vizards. I even know how you made him think you were there all that time when you really weren't. And Stuff. And… um…please don't kill me?"

At this point Kaine was unsure if she should continue or not. She had done it, she told the truth. If he believed her, then he could at least keep her alive for more information. Or he would declare her insane and kill her.

Time passed all too slowly as Kaine watched him. Without the catchy background music, the silence was deafening.

"You are correct. Since I have not ordered my Espada to the human world yet, I want you to tell me…what were the results?"

This caught Kaine off guard. It surely wasn't a response she had expected, but she replied.

'_Wait, he's not gonna kill me! I think. Yes! I could make him let me live. I mean, he shouldn't right?'_

"Promise. You have to promise, and mean it, that you won't kill me first, and that I won't be harmed in any sort of way." She said. Mentally she noted how childish her voice sounded.

Aizen was silent for a moment longer then nodded. "I promise."

"Well, uh, ok! Yammy and Ulquiorra went to the human world. Yammy killed a ton of people. Orihime and Chad came to investigate, then Yammy near killed them both when they tried to fight back. And like, Ichigo came and tried to fight but he didn't stand much of a chance. So then Urahara and Yoruichi came and beat the crap out of Yammy. And um…" Kaine paused. "Some other stuff happened and then Ulquiorra was all like 'screw this' and they left. But then when he reported to you, you saw Orihime and decided she'd make a good hostage in order to make the other Shinigami come out to save her. But instead of saying that, you lied and said she'd heal the Hogyoku."

'_Wait… didn't I say I knew how to speed up its process? Craaaap I hope he forgot.'_

A small smile graced Aizen's lips which made Kaine more nervous than she already was.

"I see... Quite interesting indeed. I'm sure you will be very useful in the near future. Go, return to your room. I will have a servant bring you new clothes."

"Huh? Of wait, what about Delila?"

"She will be taken care of." Aizen said as he stood. "You may go."

Several seconds passed before Kaine stood as well. Aizen even held the door open for her. When she walked out, the white of the hallway was blinding. She stood still to let her eyes adjust then noticed another servant looking Arrancar. Wordlessly, he guided Kaine back to her room.

When she arrived, all the chaos from before seemed to disappear. Not a single trace of all the blood had remained. On her bed, a change of clothes sat in folded perfection. Immediately, she grabbed the bundle and hit the shower. But not before a grumble roared from her stomach.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as she left the steaming room, surprise hit her full force. On the couch across from her bed, sat a bored looking Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing in here?" Of all the people to visit, it had to be Grimmjow. Not that she minded. It was just so… odd.

"Sit down."

Even when he was speaking normally it felt like he was commanding an army.

Kaine sat on her bed without further prompting and gave the Espada her full attention.

"Uh, what is it?"

Grimmjow was quiet for a moment.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked quietly.

He must have been referring to her… encounter with Starrk. Kaine was sure that none of the Espada would let her or the man live it down.

"I, well I uh. Um… you see, I thought I was dreaming and uh, I thought if I did something to disrupt the flow, I'd wake up."

Grimmjow eyed her for a long time.

"You thought you were dreaming?"

Kaine nodded slowly. "I mean it's not every day a human girl gets to attend an Espada meeting, right?"

"Then why the hell did ya kiss him? Why not punch Ulquiorra in the face or somethin'?"

The image briefly crossed Kaine's mind. Then she cringed.

"I didn't want to break my hand or get cero-ed in the face."

The door to Kaine's room opened and Kaine smiled. It was Delila. She looked healthy, and of all things she had food.

"Yay! You're alive! And not dead! And you have food!"

Kaine giggled and ran over to hug the Arrancar. Delila was unsure of how to react. Before she could say another word, Kaine lifted the oh so mysterious lid from the platter and squealed.

A large hamburger, fries, and what appeared to be a chicken salad sat neatly on a white plate. At that moment, all that mattered was the food. The hamburger went first. Kaine ate so fast she nearly choked. Delila frantically patted her back then gave her a glass of, much to Kaine's delight, soda.

"Oh Aizen has got to be the best evil dude ever! This is delicious!"

Grimmjow watched from his seat in mild fascination as Kaine gobbled down the fries and devoured the salad in minutes, all while standing up. He was aware many humans could eat pretty fast, but this girl was like a monster. Maybe that's why she was so tall.

As soon as she finished, Kaine gave Delila another hug and sat back down on her bed. She rested a hand on her stomach in satisfaction. Grimmjow also took note of how much it had grown. Instead of slim, she looked like she was going to have a baby in a few months.

Delila giggled lightly then took some items from the bottom of the rolling trey.

"I've also brought you some items you may need. I'll place them in the bathroom."

Kaine nodded and sighed happily.

"Hey, girl. Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

The look on Grimmjow's face clearly meant confusion. Sucking her teeth, Kaine removed her shoes then climbed under the sheets of her bed.

"I'm human, and we're all weird. Now, I'm gonna go to sleep. You can stay if you want."

"Che." The Espada stood and left. Whoever this girl really was, Grimmjow knew she'd be an annoyance.

Delila emerged from the bathroom and smiled at Kaine.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered, then left.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

A/N: This was more or less a dull, clear up chapter. I thank you all for the reviews I've gotten so far.

KingofHeartless'09: I don't really want to make an abundance of OCs. So Delila would probably be the closest thing she's got to a friend.

daydreamer1008: Thanks so much! I want to at least try and keep everything 'right' but it depends on how far my mind wonders. I don't want everything to end in an OOC disaster.


	6. Chapter 6

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 6

Early a/n: I apologize for the delay. I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter, so I sorta quit on it for a moment… but I'm back!

Yay?

I really want to make this a good read and stay on track, and posting something not worth reading would be an insult to my readers and myself. It's 2:39 am here. I was totally serious about getting this done.

Originally I was gonna have Ulquiorra escort Kaine around, so she would know how to get to places. But then I remembered the whole moving hallway thing so it would be sorta pointless. Not to mention it takes forever to move from one place to the other and there isn't much to see in Los Noches.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Kaine awoke from her nap, she felt better than she had in weeks. The light from outside reflected off of all the white in her room, making everything brighter than it really was. It hurt to look for a moment, but she got used to it and got out of bed.

'_It wouldn't hurt to get me some PJ's…'_

After a long yawn, Kaine scratched her chest and looked around. She jumped in surprise when she spotted Delila standing next to the door with her hands folded behind her back. She was smiling, and Kaine relaxed.

"Jeez you scared me for a moment. So uh, what's up?" Kaine said while taking a seat on her bed.

Delila shook her head and joined her.

"Nothing really. You're just nice company is all."

Kaine grinned and slung her arm around the other girl. "Thanks! It's good to have a friend when you're feeling lonely, right?"

Once again, Delila wasn't sure how to respond. Kaine noticed her confusion and her grin spread further.

"I know what will make you feel better." Kaine said while wiggling her fingers.

"W-what?" Delila became slightly nervous from the leering look in Kaine's eyes.

She wasn't prepared in the slightest when a strange sensation formed when Kaine poked her in the side. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly pleasurable. But at the same time, it made her want to laugh. The poking continued and she began to giggle.

Kaine giggled as well then decided to unleash Hell's fury upon the other girl; tickling her neck, sides, and arms.

Tears began to form around Delila's eyes as she rolled along the bed in hysterical laughter.

"W-wait! S-stoahahap. Ah!"

The human girl wouldn't relent and laughed harder. Neither of them even noticed when the door opened and a new guest stepped in.

Eventually, Kaine's arms got tired and she leaned against the wall, still bursting into giggles. Delila wiped the tears from her eyes and did the same.

"Not only are you trash, but you also can't seem to keep your hands off of the other Arrancar."

Both females froze and turned slowly to Ulquiorra.

Delila leapt off of the bed and bowed. "I'm sorry, she didn't do anything wrong. I'll leave now."

"Wait!" Kaine called out; however, the other girl was already gone.

Ulquiorra sighed softly. "Master Gin has requested an audience with you, and I am to escort you to his quarters. You have 5 minutes. Get ready."

Kaine rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom.

"You had better make that 10!" she called.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say anything in response.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

During their silent walk, other lower ranking Arrancar passed by. Each gave a respectful bow. Kaine wasn't sure if it was to both of them or just the Espada.

At first it was a bit strange. Normally when she walked anywhere, the most attention she got was for her height. Yet that only consisted of awed stares. Kaine looked down to her temporary escort.

'_Wow… I never knew Ulquiorra would be this shorter than me. It's kinda weird.'_

"Why are you staring at me?" Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly.

Kaine blinked."Um…"

"Are you considering assaulting me as well? Trash."

Mentally, Kaine scoffed.

"Noooo. I was-uh well… I didn't expect you to be so much shorter than me."

Ulquiorra slowed his pace and looked to Kaine, his eyes were narrowed slightly.

"You didn't expect me to be shorter than you?"

Kaine stopped and stepped backwards. Her hands waved defensively as she tried to explain.

"I-I mean! I mean, I know so much about you and everyone, as you have heard, and I just didn't expect you to be so- short. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

The Espada figured it was best to end their conversation there. Talking to the girl was straining to his limits of patience.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaine looked over to her escort as they finally stopped in front of a plain looking white door.

"We have arrived." He said quietly. Ulquiorra opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Kaine.

'_So this is his place? I wonder how Aizen's looks.'_

The room was about the same size as Kaine's. Everything was still white, but there was just so much stuff it looked pretty nice. The man apparently owned a variety of things: A king sized bed, sofa, love seat, armoire, a glass coffee table, and another table by a corner of the room surrounded by three chairs. To top it off, his floor was covered with a soft white rug.

Kaine took back what she thought earlier. Her room wasn't a dream room, this one was.

The door to the bathroom opened and steam crept outward. Gin stood, dressed in his normal attire, and waved to his company.

"Ah, jus' in time. Ulquiorra, you can go now. I'll be takin' her back when I'm done."

Ulquiorra nodded, then bowed gently before leaving the two alone.

"Ah, have a seat. Anywhere's fine. I jus' wanna talk for a bit."

Gin's ever present smile never left and Kaine complied; choosing to sit on the sofa which was placed next to the coffee table. Unlike most of the residents here, Gin was one she sort of felt neutral towards. She knew he wasn't evil.

Right as Kaine sat, Gin decided to sit in the love seat diagonal her.

"So um, what is it?"

Gin's smile fell before answering her.

"You told Captain Aizen that you knew who would betray him… and that you know much about our little world."

Kaine became nervous.

"So. Are ya gonna be a little tattle tale?"

'_Aaah crap. Maybe I should have left that bit out… but wait, Aizen said he knew that Gin was gonna betray him. So maybe…'_

Looking around, Kaine decided to speak as quietly as possible while being heard. She had a feeling Aizen would be watching, or at least someone would.

"Keep smiling, I know you can see everything that goes on, so that means the other two can too."

Gin was a bit surprised. Still the girl had a point so he complied.

"You have to kill him before he uses the Hogyoku. He knows you're gonna betray him, and he's only waiting to see how you'll do it. If you wait too late, it'll all be in vain."

A bit of sweat worked up on Kaine's forehead. If anyone found out about this, then Aizen might surely kill her. Or if not death, something bad would happen.

"I see, I see… So." Gin was silent for a moment. "Will she be safe?"

He must have been referring to Rangiku. Kaine nodded. All the tension in the room was beginning to make her more nervous than she already was.

"Well then! Let's have a game of chess!"

The sudden enthusiasm caught Kaine off guard and she blinked.

"Chess?"

"Yep. It's not every day I really get to have a fin game ya know. That ol' Barragan is much too serious and well, Tousen's blind ya know."

Kaine could only nod. Gin Ichimaru was certainly an odd one, which was for sure.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

During their time together, Kaine had finished the game of chess and even had a small dinner with the man. He sure did like to talk as well. How he could keep up that smile was beyond her. Maybe his face muscles were made of steel. Regardless, much time had passed during her visit, and the ex-Captain claimed he wanted to take a nap.

As Kaine lay on her stomach, in her room, she began to think about what was happening at home. How much time had passed? What was even going on? Maybe she was like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. Just in her own bed, asleep, waiting to be awakened by the tap of her heels. Or maybe it was an Alice in Wonderland sort of thing, all in her head. Well, maybe in a Madness Returns sort of way. Kaine smiled at the thought of Delila being the Lion or the classic White Rabbit.

Rolling on her back, she then stared at the high ceiling. This place was ungodly white. Even if someone took a bucket of blue paint and splashed it at random, it would be a great improvement. Blue… Grimmjow's deep sea blue eyes flashed in her mind. They were fascinating. And seeing that light blue hair in person was a bit odd, like most of the things in this world. It was obviously real, but in real life- or well, as close as 'real' could apply to this place, it was weird. The same with Gin's silvery, powder purple hair. Apparently Starrk was as close as normal would get in terms of looks. Nnoitra came in second, and Harribel third...

'_Heh, third again I see.'_

To snap Kaine out of her aimless musing, her door slammed open. She sat up to meet the gazes of Loly and Menoly.

Mentally, Kaine face palmed.

"Well look what we have here. It seems the little princess is getting all the attention. Or should we call her a slut?" Loly jeered.

Kaine blew a strand of hair from her face and sat cross-legged on her bed. For some reason, as much as she wanted to be, she wasn't worried about the two Arrancar before her. They were extremely dangerous, and she managed to piss them off before. But now, she just couldn't find the need to get scared.

"We heard about what you did, to the Primera Espada no less!" Menoly spat.

"Yeah, she just thinks she so grand that she can do anything! " Loly began to walk slowly to the human girl.

"Look, I'm sorry 'bout that. But could you just, ya know, forget about it?" Kaine asked with a shrug.

In an instant, Loly had a bunch of Kaine's brown hair in her firm grip.

"You bitch. How dare you speak to me that way! I'm gonna skin you alive!"

Kaine winced. "Yeah about that, Aizen promised that no harm would come to me ya know. And if you do, I'm sure he'll punish you."

Loly loosened her grip slightly at that, but the incredible scowl on her face remained.

"How dare you even speak Lord Aizen's name so freely. You shouldn't even be allowed to lick the soles of his shoes."

The mental image popped into Kaine's head.

"Yeah, that's gross. Anyway, could you let me go? I might get a headache if you keep this up."

Loly let out an aggravated yell of some sort. "You little hussy!"

The sound of Menoly hollering made both girls turn to the source.

She was on the ground, and Grimmjow held her, now twisted out of place, arm.

"Damn, you three just can't stop making trouble can you."

Loly stared in disbelief. Cold fear ran through her body as Grimmjow looked down to the blonde beneath him and kicked her in her head. Menoly was sent flying somewhere outside of the room.

"This is the second damn time I've had to come in here and save your ass, and it doesn't help its from the same trouble making little bitch. Heads up slut, Aizen doesn't give two shits about you or your friend here. Now get out before I decide to end your pathetic little lives."

Loly immediately let go of Kaine and sped out of the room. When the two had disappeared, Grimmjow sighed and slammed the door shut.

"Damn those two are a pain in the ass."

Kaine watched him carefully as she plopped down on her couch once more. This time, he swept his legs up and rested on his side.

"Um…" Kaine was unsure of what to say.

"I'm bored as fuck, and as you can see, there ain't much to do here." Grimmjow frowned.

Still unsure of what to really say, Kaine remained quiet. There wasn't really much to do here in her room either.

"Well. Um… What do you usually do?"

Grimmjow's frown faded slightly as he turned to lie on his back.

"Kill stuff. Wander around. Sleep. Maybe watch Wonderweiss for a bit. The retard can do some pretty dumb shit from time to time. What the hell do you do in here?"

Kaine shrugged and tried to focus on something other than how hot the Espada looked while laying on the couch.

"Nothing really. All I really can do is sleep, or lay around- get cleaned up and eat. Would be nice if you guys had a T.V. Staring at the room gets really dull."

"T.V?"

Kaine looked over to Grimmjow in surprise. She was sure he was old enough to know what one of those was. After all, Aizen even had some sort of advanced technology all over the place.

"Yeah, a T.V. A Television. With all the stuff Aizen has around here, I thought you would at least have an idea."

Grimmjow scoffed. "As if. The damn guy only told us where we couldn't go and left it at that. Who the hell knows what he has in all his private rooms. So what is a T.V?"

Kaine suppressed a giggle.

'_Awww that's so cute.'_

"Well, a T.V. is something us humans, and sometimes even animals, watch for entertainment. Or you could watch if for information. There are these shows, like plays in a way, that come on and people act them out. Sometimes there are plays. There are so many types of things that come on, it'd be hard to list them all. Plus people come up with new ideas to put on TV regularly, so it'd be impossible actually."

Grimmjow was on his side again, staring at her. Kaine blushed a bit. "Y-yeah?"

"Keep talking."

"Oh! Uh. Well, since you're a guy that likes fighting, there's tons of stuff you can watch. There are shows where guys actually fight each other. But it's mainly fake. You see, people, called actors, dress up and pretend to be different characters and, um, well fight! But most times it's done pretty well so you can't really tell that they're not really killing each other. But there are shows where real people are shown fighting. It's not as dramatic as how the actors put it, but some people find it more entertaining."

A smile had crept onto Grimmjow's face.

"No shit? I want to see that. Keep talking."

Another fit of giggles floated to her mind. It was beyond adorable telling the Sexta Espada the 'wonders' of the human world. It was like telling a child an exciting fairytale. She continued on and eventually began to explain the other technologies of the world, but paused in shock when Grimmjow stood and approached her.

She didn't expect it either when he sat next to her, that excited grin never leaving his face. As handsome as he was, he truly did strike fear in her heart with that look. It was like he was two seconds away from screaming "I'm going to rape you!"

"Did I say stop talking?"

Kaine snapped out of her inner ranting to continue, but was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

Delila entered quietly, then paused when she saw Grimmjow.

"I-I wanted to visit. But I see you're busy. I'll just-"

"No wait! Come here, I think you should hear this too."

Nervously, Delila closed the door and sat on the sofa, obviously disturbed by the Espada's intimidating presence.

"Ok, so what about the iPods?" Grimmjow prompted impatiently.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neither occupant in the room knew how much time had passed. However, Kaine's throat was beginning to tire and she really wished she had a glass of water. The sun that had brightly shown in her room was now gone, replaced by the ever so bright light of the moon. She swallowed what little spit she had as she finished explaining how the U.S. Government worked. She wasn't sure how the conversation got there in the slightest.

To her left, Grimmjow was still licking his teeth from when she let him taste her tooth paste- after a rather long explanation of human hygiene. To her right, Delila was examining a bar of soap in hopes of trying to figure out how peanuts were somewhere inside.

Yes, the human world was an abnormal spec in the universe.

Kaine sighed. "My mouth hurts from all that talking. I really need to give it a rest you know. "

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and returned to his spot on the couch. "I can wait."

Shock clearly made itself known on Kaine's face.

"B-but I want to sleep!"

"I. Can. Wait."

'_Jeez is Earth that interesting? Ugh that doesn't matter! I can't sleep with him in here. I wouldn't be able to sleep at all!'_

Kaine shook her head. "I'm sorry Grimmjow, but if you stayed in here I wouldn't be able to sleep. Plus, well, I don't really like it when people watch me sleep anyway."

Delila looked from the soap to Kaine. "I'll leave then. It was my greatest pleasure to hear your stories. Goodnight."

Kaine smiled at her politeness and gave her a small hug before she left.

"Why did you do that?"

Kaine looked back over to her remaining guest.

"Hug her?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"If you leave and come back tomorrow, I promise to tell you."

'_Hah, I am so clever.'_

Grimmjow's frown returned and he stood. "Fine then. But you had better tell me when I get back."

With all her guests gone, Kaine smiled. Deep down, they were all a bit like children… well, ,maybe not all of them, but most!

The warm covers enveloped Kaine's body and mind as she rested for the night.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

A/N: Oooh only 9 pages. I was aiming for 10 but as you can see, things really slowed down. Next chapter I'm planning on her to meet Nnoitra. He's such an unpleasant bastard. I can completely imagine him being one of those perverts who manage to offend more people rather than make them laugh.

I apologize if Grimmjow seems OOC. He just seems like a hyped up kid in a man's body at times. Since I labeled this as Grimmjow/Aizen, I want to mainly focus on those two. Aizen isn't really easy to write in long terms, so I may change the category.

Thanks to AMV Hell 5 and tourretes guy, I really want to use the line "BITCH! I LOVE YOU!" Something about it has one of those randomly sweet qualities that should be offensive, but I can't make it out to be.

Enough of my ranting, review please. The more ideas you bring the faster, or more exciting, this can come out. CC welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 7

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The light of day made itself known behind Kaine's eyelids and she squinted her eyes further shut. It wasn't that she didn't like the light of the sun in the morning; she just didn't like how it blinded her in her first moments of waking up. A few minutes later and Kaine decided she should get up, and go to the bathroom. It was only a matter of time before her bladder decided it was do or die.

Willing herself to move wasn't all that easy in the comfort of the sheets, plus her tube top had managed to slip sideways and plain off of her chest. As she sat up to adjust it, something in the corner of her eye made her whip her head to the side.

It was apparently becoming a habit of the residents of Los Noches to just pop up in her room while she slept. And this time it was Grimmjow.

Kaine made a strangled noise and hurriedly fixed the skimpy top. Was he that eager to learn about the modern world?

"Ok, you're up. Now keep talking."

A ghost of a frown graced Kaine's lips as she swung her legs out of the covers and stood. "Ok ok, but I need to shower first, and brush my teeth. You remember what I told you about hygiene didn't I?"

"I don't care, I want to know more and you're gonna tell me."

The rude-ness in the Espada's tone didn't sit well with Kaine, but Grimmjow was Grimmjow. The man who couldn't care less about anyone else's feelings.

"You've waited all night; you can wait another half hour." Kaine said as nicely as she could. Apparently Grimmjow wasn't taking no for an answer. From his seat on the couch, he made it to Kaine's side in an instant and held her shoulder tightly.

'_Oh come on, what is it with people grabbing me here?'_

"Grimmjow, let me go please. I'll answer any question you have and tell you everything I know. I really have to pee."

The look in Grimmjow's blue eyes was one of frustration, yet he let go. Kaine sighed in relief and scurried to the small bathroom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as Kaine opened the steamy door, something hard hit her right on her forehead. She stumbled back and nearly fell into the still wet shower.

"Oh my- Ow!" she whined.

When the dizziness stopped, she looked over to the mirror. A rather noticeable bruise was beginning to form already. Grimmjow stepped into the room and looked at her through the mirror.

"My bad, was gonna knock on the door but you opened it."

Kaine whimpered a bit and push passed him.

'_That sexy bastard. Ow, I am gonna have a headache today. That wasn't even a full 30 minutes! Maybe I shouldn't have started talking about the human world.'_

Once Kaine had painfully found her way to her bed, she laid on her back with her eyes closed. A shift in the mattress told her Grimmjow was sitting right next to her.

Kaine immediately opened her eyes.

There he was, looking down on her with a frown. A heavy blush set on Kaine's face and she rolled away. Her back against the wall as she sat up.

"You gonna keep on now?"

'_Just what the hell is up with this guy? Maybe he really was mentally a kid. No sense of personal space at all. Or once again maybe he just didn't care.'_

"Y-yeah sure. Do you remember what I was talking about?"

"Something about how rules work." Grimmjow answered boredly.

'_Oh right, government. What a lovely topic… now what? Maybe I should tell him about the internet. That's something that would last a bit.'_

A goofy grin spread across Kaine's face as she began with the basics of the net. Seeing his reactions would be priceless.

Grimmjow really couldn't believe most of the things he was hearing. After all that talk about government, the things people said and did on this 'internet' seemed to make the whole thing obsolete. He suddenly wanted to experience it himself. Why didn't Aizen ever let them in on that kinda stuff? It sounded like an instant cure to the ungodly amounts of boredom plaguing the place. And to think, he could watch other retards like Wonderweiss all day long and nobody could stop him. This Kaine chick may have been a ditz, but she sure did know a lot. It was a shame she was a weak ass human, it would have actually been pretty cool to fight her.

To Kaine's delight, Delila entered with her signature rolling trey and new items. Kaine stopped mid-explanation and darted over to the girl to give her a hug.

"Yay you're here! I was getting thirsty too."

That was right, Grimmjow meant to ask her why she did that hugging thing.

"Oh wow, Aizen must really know what teenagers want."

Once again, Kaine stood as she devoured the snack before her. This time, it was a rather large slice of pizza, slices of various fruits, and some sort of juice. The Arrancar still had no idea how she managed to eat so fast while standing up.

"Oh, Delila, could you try and see if Aizen would let me have some night clothes or something? Sleeping in… this, isn't really that comfortable. And maybe a bottle of something to drink would be nice too, ya know, just in case I get thirsty. I have an idea of where the water comes from, but I wouldn't trust to drink it."

"I'll see what I can do." Delilah said smiling. Her smile faltered when she finally noticed the darkened bruise on her friend's forehead. "Um, what happened?"

Kaine looked up and pointed to her head. "Oh this? Grimmjow here gave it to me when he meant to knock on my door. Not a big deal."

The mental image made Delila cringe a bit as she quietly began to place the new pairs of clothes and other items in their respective homes in Kaine's room.

"If you can talk to her you can keep talking to me." Grimmjow growled impatiently.

Delila smiled apologetically once she finished. "I must go. I have other duties to attend to."

Both females hugged each other, then went their separate ways. Taking her place on the bed, Kaine tried to remember where she left off.

"So why do you do that? The... 'Hug'."

Kaine smiled. "It's a show of affection. Ya know? It's like telling a person you like or care for them with your body. And um, it's a way to comfort people too. So if you're down about something, and a friend see's you, they might hug you in a way that means 'I hope you feel better' or something."

Grimmjow scowled. "That's stupid."

The smile on Kaine's face fell a bit. Though it was understandable. By all means he was under the category of a monster.

"Well, some people may think of it that way, but I don't. It can be fun."

"Still sounds stupid… Meh, I want to kill something. You're coming with me."

'No' apparently was never a choice for an answer as Grimmjow grabbed Kaine by the wrist and pulled her along.

'_Well this could be interesting. Hope his spiritual pressure doesn't kill me though.'_

As he dragged her down the halls, it was a bit hard to keep up with his fast pace. Kaine settled for an odd mix of jogging and speed walking to at least remain close to his side. She would have even told him to slow down if it weren't for the sudden appearance of the infamous, spoon head Espada.

Nnoitra.

Being a single rank apart, Kaine wondered what a fight between the two would result in.

"Hell, look what the cat dragged in. It's out residential slut. Check it out Telsa, Szayel must have done some work on her face or something, she ain't as ugly as when we first met, eh?"

Telsa looked Kaine in the eye. "Yes, she has improved."

Kaine blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"What the hell do you want Nnoitra?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Heh, I don't want shit from you. It's this little human I'm interested in. Why Aizen even let her live is a mystery. Info or not, she ain't got no power." The tall man snickered. "Yo Telsa, maybe she'd be the perfect woman for you. Weak and probably good for one thing. Go on and give her a kiss, she seems to like that!"

Kaine stepped back as the Arrancar was shoved roughly in her direction. Tesla stumbled and Kaine, being the nice soul she was, grabbed his hands to steady him. He gave her an apologetic look and Kaine smiled in return.

"C'mon I ain't tell you to dance. Cop a feel, if there's anything there. Hah, you're probably more of a woman than her!"

Telsa didn't verbally respond to his master's cruel teasing, but frowned nevertheless. Seeing him like this was a bit pathetic Kaine admitted to herself. She was probably going to regret this but…

"And? So what? You're a spoon!" Kaine called out.

Nnoitra's expression ran blank and Grimmjow burst into a laugh.

"You little bitch, I'll slit your damn throat!"

Telsa stepped in front of his master. "But sir, it was Lord Aizen's orders for her not to be harmed in any way."

The Fracción was swiftly knocked out of the way and into the wall.

"The hell if I care. I'll just get her where the sun don't shine, see if Aizen would know about that!"

That horrible sensation of cold fear and burning anger put a scowl on Kaine's face. He could probably kill her with the air itself, but at that comment, she felt like she was on the verge of punching his lights out. In a way, she was thankful to have Grimmjow with her.

"Oh really? Your weapon is so big I think you're trying to compensate for something!"

Grimmjow nearly let go of Kaine as his laughter increased tenfold. The higher ranking Espada was speechless. Just who did this human bitch think she was anyway?

Spiritual pressure leaked out of his being in anger. She wasn't even the dirt under his feet. Right before he could rip her throat open, Telsa intervened once again. Both of their eyes locked.

"Telsa you useless sack of shit. Get out. Of. My. Way." Nnoitra warned.

Telsa stood defensively in front of Kaine. "I am sorry sir, but if you harm her then Aizen will most surely punish you."

"My my, what's goin' on here?"

Everyone turned in surprise when Gin, accompanied by that dog that apparently belonged to Yammy.

"Nnoitra, ya spiritual pressure is goin' all in a flux. Maybe you should calm down."

Nnoitra seethed and grabbed his servant by the hair. "Come on Telsa. We got better shit to do."

The Fracción barely struggled a he was lead away down a different hallway.

"Now Miss Kaine, you really shouldn't be getting' into arguments with the Espada. They got short tempers ya know. An' Nnoitra's got the shortest… or maybe Yammy…" Gin's smile increased as she showed off a bit of his perfect teeth.

"It was nice seein' ya. Have a nice day you two."

Kaine nodded slightly as Gin and the Hollow dog went their own way. Grimmjow still had a wide grin plastered to his face.

"Damn, you got some guts talking to Nnoitra like that. You either got to be out of your mind of plain stupid."

"I thought brave would be in there somewhere." Kaine muttered as Grimmjow resumed dragging her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took awhile before the Espada and human reached open air, well, as open could get in the unreasonable large palace. The desert 'outside' was barren and Kaine couldn't see a single soul.

'_I wonder where Nel and the others are. Probably still playing endless tag.'_

"This'll go much faster my way."

Kaine turned to look at Grimmjow, but was suddenly swiped off her feet and slung across his shoulder. This wasn't good. When a girl was across someone's shoulder, that usually meant a rough time was ahead.

The poor girl couldn't even get a scream out as the whole world turned into a blur. It wasn't even like a roller coaster ride. No, no roller coaster ride was this merciless. Whatever speed Grimmjow was moving at, it was making her see things in blurs and half second flickers. She was sure the motion sickness would settle in when they stopped. And quite frankly, being on her stomach and partially upside down made her extremely uncomfortable. How Orihime could stand it, Kaine had no clue.

What seemed like hours had passed until Grimmjow finally stopped. He non too gently placed her on the sand and Kaine lay on her back as her senses took a moment to catch up with her. After fighting off a horrid wave of nausea, Kaine managed to stand.

"Look. You see that?" Grimmjow pointed to something not too far away. In fact they probably weren't 20 feet away.

It was a group of Hollows. Tite Kubo had apparently been drawing kiddy doodles. The real things were something of a horror movie. Just looking at them gave Kaine shivers. One of them in particular reminded her of that Cloverfield monster.

"Yeah… I see them."

"Che. Not even Adjuchas. Hey girl, ever seen a slaughter first hand?"

Kaine looked over to Grimmjow, an idea formed as to what he was about to do.

"Um, no."

The Espada grinned. "Good. Then watch closely now."

The Hollows were a bit late in noticing their presence. Grimmjow had killed one of them with a strong swipe of his hand, sending its head rolling across the sand. The other Hollow tried to fight back, but they were no match. Though she knew little about fighting, Kaine could tell Grimmjow was just massing with them. Ripping off random limbs, slicing them apart, and firing off weak Ceros to add holes in their disfigured bodies.

He laughed like a maniac as he did so. Kaine was sure glad she was on his side, in a way.

The last Hollow let out a pitiful yelp as Grimmjow finished it off with a Cero to the face.

When he returned to Kaine's side, he plopped down in the sand and faced her. There wasn't a single hair out of place on his head.

"Those Hollow were beyond stupid to come here… And so were you, wherever you came from. You'd better hope Aizen keeps you around, or else the same thing might happen to you. If you even lasted that long."

Kaine silently agreed with a nod. The guy was right. She'd hate to think of what Nnoitra would do if he found out she was useless. Though she did wonder why Grimmjow wanted to show her that. Maybe to scare her or something.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you out here, ain't you."

'_Can he read minds or something?'_

"Um, sorta. Yeah."

Grimmjow took a deep breath.

"To be honest, I really don't like you. You're weak, pathetic, and as soon as Aizen says you're worthless, I'll gladly watch everyone you pissed off rip you to pieces like I did those Hollow. But you're decent company. Ah well, come on. We're headin' back."

'_Oh my God… Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Ah! Kami-sama! This sucks, then again I guess it doesn't since Aizen sees me as useful, but stull this suuucks! I should at least try and get on everyone's good side. Well, maybe Harribel would be nice… and I think Gin is on my side. But still!'_

It wasn't really a surprise, his words. But they still made Kaine fidget uncomfortably. Living with the Espada was going to be harder than she thought. She hoped Aizen would hurry up and make his move already, and then Ichigo and the others would burst on over and save her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The trip back was no easier than the trip there. When her feet touched the ground, Kaine nearly got sick on the pristine white flooring of the palace. As though in pity, Grimmjow allowed her a few moment to regain her sense of balance and led her back to her room.

On the walk back, he asked a few questions of the human world, and Kaine answered. They were odd things, mainly about how humans fought with each other and how prison worked. It would have been quite amusing seeing the blue haired Espada out in the world of the living, and not just for trying to kill Ichigo.

As Kaine stepped through her door, she paused to take a look around. There was no sign of any new visitors and she relaxed. But a platter of food was placed onto her highly unused table. Delila must have come by while they were gone. Where they gone for that long?

"Uh, bye!" Kaine called to Grimmjow's retreating back. He made a strange humming sound which she could only assume was his form of acknowledgement.

Closing the door, Kaine ignored the food for the time being and decided it was time for another nap.

_._._._._._._._._._._

A/N: I should have put a warning for all the foul language. But the only characters I can really see having cursing fits are Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Loly. I suppose Yammy as well, but I'm unsure if I should let him have a moment. I wouldn't say he's hard to write, but it's not easy. Ya know?

Any issues or suggestions? Let me know! I want to keep everyone in character as much as possible.

I may consider writing more of Nnoitra, but for now I think it's time for Kaine to meet some of the other Espada up close and personal. Hmm. Harribel maybe? Or Ulquiorra.

I'll give you a bit of insight on what I plan next.

Seeing as how she's a guest and all, I'd assume Aizen would let her roam about as she pleased. Soooo that means she'll get to be lost! (Fluttershy 'Yay' here)

Um…yeah. I'll just get back to writing the story now.


	8. Filler 1

Feel free to skip over and ignore this chapter. It's more or less filler that has nothing to do with the actual plot. I've had this idea for some time now, and I just can't get it out of my head. OOC may occur.

Also, the main story may be on hold for the next week or so. I originally planned Kaine to meet Harribel, but scrapped the idea because I felt it was too soon. And I want her to get lost in Los Noches but I'm not sure who would be the best choice to meet, seeing as how I've already over used Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

It's a bit dull, and for some reason the image of Espada playing games meant for little kids sort of imprinted itself in my head. I tried to make it funny, I really did, but I just can't!

Anyway, do enjoy. If anyone wants to re-do this, finish it, and or make their own version I highly encourage it. Though, let me know if ya do!

Speedy Thing Goes Into Filler: Child's Play

Act I

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaine sat at her small table, eating her lunch while Delila stood behind her, playing in her hair. Kaine had no clue as to what she was doing to it, but it felt like she was braiding portions of it.

The last remnants of the pasta had been devoured and she finished with the last of her water. A sigh escaped Kaine's lips as she leaned back and let Delila finish whatever she was doing.

"Alright, I'm done! Go check in the mirror!"

Delila giggled as she admired her work. Kaine laughed then quickly headed to the bathroom. When she caught her reflection, her jaw nearly hit the floor. On the sides of her head were, just as she suspected, braids- which managed to form a Mohawk. The style was a bit new for her, but she thought it made her look tough.

"Wow Delila, I didn't know you could do hair! Wait; do all Arrancar know how to do hair?"

The Arrancar shook her head. "No, usually the Espada have us servants to it. And there's only a select few who really know how."

'_No wonder everyone's hair looks so nice…'_

"So," Kaine walked back into her room and sat on the couch, patting the space next to her for Delila. "What else do you know how to do?"

"Hmm. Clean, cook, a few basic repairs in case something is damaged."

Kaine nodded, then a goofy smile swept across her face. "Do you guys ever play any games?"

Delila looked almost shocked.

"Games? Why would we do such a thing?"

Kaine shuffled in her seat and turned to Delila, sitting Indian style. "Because they're fun! Want me to show you some?"

A look of confusion settled on Delila's features, but she turned to face Kaine, mimicking her style.

"Well. Alright."

Kaine squealed.

"Yay! I've been wanting to play this again for soooo long, but nobody really wants to, ya know?"

"Um, what are we 'playing?'"

"A hand game!"

Clearly, Delila had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ok, I'll start you off with the basic of all basics. Patty Cake!"

Kaine lifted one of hands. "First, I'll show you the moves. Hit my hand here, with your palm."

Delila hit her hand with a bit of uncertainty.

"Great! Not clap your hands once, and do it again with your other hand!"

Still unsure of the point, Delila complied.

"Great, now, let's do it together."

'_Wow, I never thought this would ever happen in my life. Teaching a dead soul how to play a kids game… ha! That's awesome! I'm awesome!'_

Kaine giggled and lowered her hands. "Perfect. Now, I'm gonna do the first part with you, there's a song that goes with it you see. Just do what you just did."

Clearing her throat, she began.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Pat it and prick it and mark it with D. put it in the oven for Delila and me!"

Kaine paused to laugh while Delila stared in wonder. How did just a simple game of hand clapping and singing bring so much joy to the girl? Before she knew it, she was smiling too.

"So what's the next part?"

When she finally finished laughing, Kaine raised her hands again.

"I'm gonna sing the second part. But when I say 'roll it up' you do this with your arms."

She made a rolling motion.

"And then just follow what I do after. Ok? Now… Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it up, roll it up, and throw it in a pan! Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man!"

At this point, both girls were laughing. It took three times for Delila to memorize the words completely.

"Ok ok." Kaine managed between giggles. "Now let's try a new one. It's a bit harder, so get ready."

Delila nodded in mock determination. "Ok. I'm ready."

"This one, is called Slide. Now, first, you're supposed to slide your hand with mine, like this… and then, we start by clapping our hands like we did in Patty Cake, but only once. Then, you sort of do the same by hitting the back of my hand with the back of yours. We keep at it, and increase by one number. The higher the number, the faster we go."

Just like the former game, Delila started with uncertainty before getting the hang of things. However, Kaine wasn't kidding, this game was harder. Every time they got to the fifth clap, she messed up. The door to Kaine's room opened revealing the human's main Espada visitor, Grimmjow.

"Hey, I'm bored. Entertain me."

Kaine looked back to the Espada and motioned him to sit on her bed. "Watch this. Delila and I are playing a hand clapping game. C'mon, let's show him the first game."

And so, the two females gave a perfect replay of Patty Cake.

"What kind of stupid shit is that?"

"You said entertain you, now, we're gonna show you Slide. Ok Delila…"

This time they managed to get up to ten before Delila accidently hit the girl in her shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Kaine smiled and shook her head. "No no, everyone messes up at this game at some point. That's, well, sort of the point! Hey, do you want to try Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow gave Kaine a look. "Why the hell would I want to do that?"

Feigning innocence, Kaine placed a finger into her chin and looked up. "Well, I dunno. You are supposed to be 'the King' and all. And if you're so good, you should be able to handle a simple game."

Grimmjow stood. "Hey! I am the King, the best you hear? I'll show you!"

Just the reaction she was looking for.

Delila switched places with Grimmjow and watched as Kaine explained the basics of the rules. They started off slow, since he was a newcomer and all, then eventually things got heated.

Blue eyebrows scrunched up with concentration as Grimmjow struggled to count and clap at the same time. They had gotten pretty far, and had even passed twenty. For a human, Kaine had excellent coordination. Eventually Grimmjow screwed up and his hand missed Kaine's.

"Ah dammit! What the hell?"

Kaine merely smiled. "See, not as easy as it looks. Though I have to admit, you were pretty good."

"I want a re-match, now!"

It was like a fight had broke out between the two. The slide being some sort of formal bow, and then things started to get real. As an Arrancar, Delila was much faster than an average human even though she couldn't really use Sonido. But, even she had troubles following them after they passed thirty. Kaine didn't look bothered in the slightest, but it was obvious to anyone he was starting to slip. When something white caught the corner of her eye, well more white than normal, Delila noticed the door to Kaine's room was still open and another Espada was heading in.

"Grimmjow what the hell are you doing?"

That was all it took to make him mess up and miss.

"Fuck! Nnoitra you bastard you made me mess up!" he shouted.

The tall Espada barely shrugged. "And? What were you doing? I heard some clappin' going on in here or something."

Something resembling an evil grin was on Kaine's face as she turned. "Care to play a game?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, it seems that Grimmjow here couldn't beat me in a game of slide. You are ranked higher than him, but I'm not sure if you've got the talent to face me."

Quietly, in the background, Telsa looked from Kaine to his master. Whatever was going on, nothing good was going to come of it.

"The hell did you just say?"

Once again, an expected reaction.

"You heard me. Come face me like a man, if you got the guts."

Nnoitra cracked his knuckles and stomped over to the couch. Grimmjow sourly moved next to Delila. Telsa followed and sat on the other side of the female Arrancar.

"Ok, so what's this game?"

The evil smile on Kaine's face deepened. "Slide."

Due to Nnoitra's unreasonably hard skin, they had to first establish a way to play without Kaine nearly breaking her fingers. Without even asking, Nnoitra snatched the gloves off of Telsa's hands and placed them on his own. Problem apparently solved.

Things had started off the same way with Grimmjow, though, once he got the hang of it, he managed to surpass everyone. Even Kaine was surprised when they managed to reach sixty. She knew her hands were going to get cramped soon. After all, she had been playing the same game for a long time and her human arms could only go so fast. Thankfully, Nnoitra miscounted.

"Fuck! I don't believe this!"

Kaine rubbed her wrists. "Well, you did manage to beat Grimmjow's record."

That was enough to bring a smile to his face at least, and a scowl to Grimmjow's.

Though nervous around so many powerful Arrancar, Delila spoke up.

"So what else do you humans do for fun?"

'Humans and fun eh? Ha, it'd be priceless if they found out these were little kid games. Hmm… Maybe that would work. Not to mention the results would be hilarious.'

"There's this thing we call jumping rope. It's pretty fun! Only…"

That was right. There wasn't any usable rope around. Maybe Cirucci's weapon could be used as one.

"Only what?" Delila asked.

"Well, uh, apparently we'd need the right kind of rope or something. Even wires work."

"Wire? I'll be right back." Grimmjow said hurriedly as he was gone in a blink of an eye. Someone was impatient.

"Er, Master Nnoitra, may I have my gloves back. Please?" Telsa said.

"Eh? Oh these, Here, they feel kinda weird anyway."

Nnoitra snatched them off and threw them, effectively hitting his Fracción in the face. Telsa didn't seem to mind as he slipped them back on silently. Right as he finished, Grimmjow arrived back in the room with a rather extensive wire rolled messily around his arm. It was perfect.

"Wow, how'd you get that so fast?"

Grimmjow tossed the wire to Kaine and sat back on the bed. "They're all over the place out in the desert. Don't know why."

Kaine took the wire and unraveled it, which came to at least thirty feet.

"Hey Grimmjow, cut this in half for me please."

Using one finger, he split the thing apart with his fingernail. Kaine then took the edges of both and formed a single, large knot on each end.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go somewhere much more spacious."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, they had found themselves somewhere spacious. The entire place was huge, and full of random rooms with nothing in them. Just by walking straight and turning, they were in a room bigger than a house which held three tables along with a chair or two at each. Kaine was surprised actually. The Arrancar were cooperating with her and not trying to kill her. That aside, she began her explanation.

"Great, this room is perfect. For starters, I'll show you the basics. Delila, Telsa, take an end of the wire and spread a few feet apart. You two, please stand back."

It took a bit of re-positioning, but when it seemed like the wire would give off a decent amount of height, Kaine gave a thumbs up.

"Good, good. So now, you two gotta swing the wire, like this."

Once again she had to use her own hands to direct the clueless Arrancar in how to move themselves. When there was a steady rhythm going, Kaine continued to speak.

"I shall now show you the basics of jumping rope... Even though were using wire. You can start while standing inside the rope or out. I'm starting out." Kaine said as she effortlessly leapt in the rotating wire.

"And now you just jump. And jump. And jump! There's all sorts of songs to sing, and if you want a bit of added fun, you can always speed up a bit."

Just as easily as she hopped in, Kaine hopped out over by Delila.

"Ok, your turn. You can start however you like, I'll turn for you."

Delila nodded and passed the piece of wire to Kaine. She had decided to start out and ended up being hit in the head. A small welt was already forming where it whacked her. Much to her dismay, the two Espada started laughing. After a few words of encouragement, she tried again, only inside the rope.

"Yay you did it! Now, it's time to show a bit of… an advanced form of jumping. It's not as big as when I was a kid, but I'm sure people still hold competitions for it somewhere. It's a thing called double dutch. Same as before, but only with two ropes, er- wire."

The turning style was a bit odd at first, teamwork among Arrancar wasn't that common after all. Somehow, Telsa and Delila managed to get it. The Espada, who had long taken seats at one of the tables, watched as Kaine expertly jumped around while holding her chest. She didn't want to go bouncing or slipping out her outfit after all. Even as the lower Arrancar unintentionally sped up, she managed to keep going without being whacked across the face. It was only until when another's presence had bade themselves known, Kaine received a harsh whack across the back of her head and stumbled to safety.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

That's all for now. I sort of want to bring Harribel into this, but at the same time, I have the craziest urge to bring that purple haired drag queen into it. Just imagine him holding hands with Kaine and knowing the words to all the rhymes.

I have plans for more filler, like Kaine introducing them to real world music. Though I refuse to use those over used rock bands like My Chemical Romance or something. Daft Punk gonna be all up in this bitch.

-ahem-

Reviews would be nice, despite this having nothing to do with the actual plot. I would also like to thank Quinhwyvar for creating the wonderful piece of work _Strike Down the Ibis_. I've only read like… 3 chapters so far, but those managed to give me a bit of inspiration for continuing writing. I mean, it's absurdly rare to find a fanfic where the main OC isn't romantically involved with another main character, a Mary Sue, too 'moe' or all of the above. Seriously, I sort of want Sola to meet Kaine.

XD Ha ha!


	9. Chapter 8

Early A/N: Sorry for the small delay. I was running short on ideas. I'd like to give my greatest thanks to **Featherz **for letting me borrow the plot to h…. her… his? OH GOD I DON'T KNOW THE AUTHORS GENDER! I'm sorry! So so sorry! Please don't hate me! OTL

Um… yeah. "Blabbermouth", go read it. It's basically the inspiration for this chapter.

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 8

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sunlight prodded at Kaine's eyelids as she slowly awakened from her slumber. She sat up slowly with her eyes closed, then blindly removed the sheets from her body. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed a pair of folded cloth that didn't really resemble her normal attire. Looks like Delila got her those night clothes after all. A sudden feeling washed over her, and Kaine hopped out of bed, then straight to the bathroom.

As she stepped out, the glint of the covered platter caught her eye. Kaine lifted it, and smiled at the still fresh looking meal. Baked chicken, an assortment of fruits, salad, and a bottle of some drink awaited her. Kaine sat and tested the chicken. It was cool, but still delicious.

Two hours later and she was completely bored. The sun light was all gone, now she was stuck, in the twilight of her room, with nothing to do. The cloth of her sleeping garments caught her eye once more and she grabbed them, heading to the shower just to pass some time.

It was a nightgown. Black, spaghetti strings hung loosely on her shoulders, followed by loose as well as fringed white cotton that stopped a few inches above her knees. A heavier black material, the same as the straps, lined its edges. As for added comfort, she was given a pair of plain white socks… with black lining.

Kaine spun around in it. It didn't billow as much as she expected, but perhaps that was a good thing. Thanks to the perpetual boredom she suffered from, she ended up spinning in one place, watching the slight flow of the gown until she got dizzy.

'_Man, I wonder how Orihime felt. She didn't even get half of the things I got here. Then again… they never said I couldn't leave the room either. And these socks are really slippery.'_

Giggling madly, Kaine opened the door to her room and looked around. There was nobody in sight. She crept down the short hall until she turned and found a much longer one. Probably longer than the length of her house. After taking a few steps back, she ran forward and stopped- effectively sliding at high speeds.

"Nananananana Batman!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It just so happened Gin had been monitoring the halls at that time, and he couldn't help but to chuckle at the girl's antics. She sure was different, to say the least. On another screen, he spotted Ulquiorra strolling down another. The man's face nearly split in two as he arranged for the halls to switch.

"Time for a bit of a surprise… Ms. Kaine."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Batman! Batman! Batman!"

Ulquiorra immediately halted his pace as he heard Los Noches' human resident singing come from an unbearably close source. As temped as he was to prepare a cero, he resisted and mentally repeated Aizen's strict instructions not to harm the girl. It was proving to be one of the hardest challenges he had ever faced.

A scowl promptly fell on his face as the words 'Bat' and 'Man' filled the air again.

"Trash."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wheeeeeeeew!" Kaine called out as she pretty much sock skated on the smooth flooring of the palace. A corner had appeared and she grabbed its edge, preparing to launch herself into the hugest spinning turn she could pull off.

Well, until a certain Espada appeared several feet from it. She couldn't slow down, and aimed to zip right past him. She would have managed it, if his hand hadn't shot out and gripped her by her shoulder.

Kaine was momentarily airborne, then gravity decided enough was enough and brought her down. She landed with a loud 'splat' on the hard flooring.

"Ah! Shit!" Kaine yelled.

First off, Kaine didn't like cursing. It didn't really feel right on her tongue, but when the situation called for it, it happened. Secondly, when landing on her back, the impact actually hurt less than if she was hit anywhere else on her body. But due to the fact most of her skin was exposed, it really did sting. Sort of like a belly flop into a pool, but on her back.

"What are you doing? Trash." Ulquiorra asked quietly.

It took a few seconds for the words to register in Kaine's pain filled brain. Honestly, taking that low was not meant for human ears.

"I was having fun! Until you showed up. Jeez."

He stared down on her as she lay on the ground, breathing rather heavily.

"Why were you singing… that?"

From her rather undignified position on the floor, Kaine looked up.

"Oh, that Batman theme? Then again you aren't really someone who seems like he enjoys TV so I guess you wouldn't know it…. Come to think of it."

'_Well, he is pretty much a bat man… Maybe he acts like one too.'_

Despite her predicament, Kaine smiled.

"Quick question, do you have trouble in bright light?"

Ulquiorra blinked. "I do not. Why would trash like you want to know?"

"Um… since you pretty much turn into a human bat thing in your second Resurrección, does that mean you do other bat stuff normally? Like…" Kaine sniggered. "Sleep upside down?"

Aizen's orders played a dozen times in Ulquiorra's head as he fought with himself not to kill the girl right then and there. Spiritual pressure lashed from his body in angry waves. As soon as Kaine sensed it, she scrambled from the floor and ran as fast as she could down the hall she slid from. Screaming all the way.

When Ulquiorra could no longer hear her, he let out a long and aggravated sigh. The moment Aizen said she could be disposed of he was going to fire a cero right into her mouth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaine breathed heavily as she leaned against a wall. She didn't know how far she had run, or how long, but she was glad to be out of Ulquiorra's sight.

'_Ok Kaine. Stupid Kaine. Stop pissing Espada off. They're not friendly. Well, maybe 2 of them, but probably because they don't really care about anything… But mainly, don't piss off Ulquiorra.'_

She released a small breath of relief and took in her surroundings. She was in a new hall of sorts. Most of it was white marble, as usual, but there were extra arches above.

Starting off on one arch, she pushed off the side and slid her way from arch to arch. The hallway wasn't that long, but when she reached the edge, Kaine managed to pull off her long delayed triple spin turn around the corner to another hallway. This one, unlike the others, actually had rooms. There were only a few, but it was enough to spike her curiosity and cure her fear. Maybe she could find the kitchen. Or even some nice Arrancar. After all, she knew there were nice ones. Though not current residents, Nel and her friends were obviously good. Nnoitra's Fracción seemed cool as well. After all, he was just following orders and not trying to harm anyone for no reason.

"Let's see what's behind door number 1." Kaine said quietly in a much announcer voice.

The dark door opened inward and Kaine found herself in what appeared to be a storage closet. A really huge one. It was probably almost the size of her room. There were no Arrancar inside, so Kaine closed the door and moved onto the second.

The next room was completely empty. It wasn't that big either. Kaine frowned.

'_Oh boy how exciting.' _

The third and final door actually held something of interest. It was dark inside, and Kaine could make out a familiar figure sitting in a wooden chair. It was the healer that tended to Yammy after he had it cut off. She looked up to Kaine with a small smile.

"May I assist you?"

"I-um… Hi."

The Arrancar curiously tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I was just wondering around and sort of got lost and I honestly have no idea where I'm going, I'm Kaine by the way, a guest, no need to panic. And, yeah… Hi."

'_Smooth.'_

Silently, the Arrancar rose and walked to the door.

"I have heard about you. I will escort you to your room."

Kaine nodded and followed. It was a shame Yammy killed her. Well, not yet anyways. The girl was pretty darn… pretty. Despite the fact she had half a mask covering her face. That had been another odd thing. Of course in the whole anime realm, bones on someone's face wasn't all that disturbing. Yet seeing Grimmjow's jaw, Starrk's neck, and even Delila's mash bothered her to some extent. Kaine was thankful Delila chose to keep her mask on the side of her face. If she wore it completely on, like when they first met, she'd probably be too scared to talk to her.

They turned into a hallway Kaine swore she hadn't gone through. It didn't take long for them to arrive back at Kaine's room. Inside, Dilila sat on the couch, rotating her mask back and forth.

"Oh, Kaine! Where were you?"

Kaine looked to the nurse Arrancar and thanked her.

"Well, I got a story to tell you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Delila looked to Kaine with widened eyes. She knew the girl could be a bit bold at times, but that was ridiculous.

"You're too lucky to be alive right now! How could you even think to ask Master Ulquiorra such a thing?"

"Well, I'm alive and well ain't I?" Kaine laughed, which lead to Delila sighing.

"Well, if you're so bored here, maybe I could ask Lord Aizen to give you something to satisfy it."

Kaine raised her still thin eyebrow. "You sure do ask Aizen a lot of stuff."

"Well, I'm more or less the 'lead' maid. I mean, I'm not as strong as a Fracción, but I still would be ranked higher than that nurse. So I suppose asking for certain things just comes with it." 

"Oh, what else do you do around here then? Aside from bringing me food."

Delila laughed lightly.

"Hmm, well. I cook, clean, often tend to the needs of some of the Espada or Fracción. Unlike some of the other servants, I can fight as well. But so far there hasn't really been anything that I need to take care of."

The memory of her being stabbed through by Loly's hand resurfaced. Is that why she was able to live through it?

'_I wonder what her weapon is like. But I don't see anything on her.'_

"That's so cool! So what do you do for the other Arrancar?"

"Them? Not much. Though, sometimes Master Szayel may have me style his hair, or Lady Harribel wants a foot massage."

"You can do hair? Oh! Can you style mine?"

Kaine looked like an excited child at a candy store.

"Sure. Just sit here, I'll be right back with some of my supplies."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Delila arrived back to the room, Kaine was fast asleep on the couch. It was pretty dark after all. Or maybe slipping and sliding through the halls wore her out. Regardless, she smiled- lifting Kaine as gently as possible, placing her in bed, and tucking her in.

"Good night, Kaine."

_._._._._._._._._._

A/N: I, am sooo so sorry. That was meant to be way longer, at least 11 pages. But I figured it would be best to wait until the next day. Maybe then I'll let her talk to Aizen again. Or, once again, Grimmjow.

I can't help it! He's so easy to write, and fun! And no doubt Nnoitra would be all like 'fuck the police' and probably rip Kaine apart if I kept them in the same spot long enough.

Reviews highly appreciated. And I do appreciate the feedback I've been given so far. It really does help.


	10. Chapter 9

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 9

Quick A/N: Quick A/N: Alright, so Los Noches is supposed to be an imitation of the real sky. I decided to make it so the lighting changed throughout the day. Therefore, it would be easier to determine how long a certain amount of time has passed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was official. Kaine's time in Los Noches had screwed up her normal sleeping schedule. Though the original wasn't all that stable to begin with, at least she wasn't bored out of her mind on a daily basis which forced her to go to sleep at random. So far her only visitor had been Delila, and that was only for a brief while.

Kaine would eat, shower and freshen up, sleep, and repeat. All in a random order. Thanks to her previous fiasco, Kaine settled for sliding around her room. IT was large enough after all. And she couldn't get lost.

A knock sounded on her door and Delila entered, as usual, with dinner and some items.

"Hey Delila, got anything new?" Kaine asked from her bed.

"In fact I do." After placing the platter of food on the table, she pulled out a sketchpad with pencils.

"I told Lord Aizen of your predicament, and he sent a servant to the living world to retrieve this for you."

Kaine hopped out of bed and took the sketch pad from Delila's hands. "Sweetness. Now I can practice my absolutely horrendous art skills! Thanks!"

Delila wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, so she just smiled and nodded.

"Say. Aizen's been pretty quiet and even the others haven't been bothering me. Do you know what's up with that?"

"Hmmm?" Delila shook her head. "Not that I know of. I haven't received any new orders as well, so maybe Lord Aizen is planning."

"Makes sense. Oh! It's pizza today! Come to think of it, do you ever try eating?"

"No. I don't require any...er, human foods to survive."

Kaine paused to sit down and stuffed a large chunk of pizza in her mouth.

"But you can eat right?"

"I can."

Delila blinked when Kaine presented her a rather generous piece of the pizza that was still in her mouth.

"Try it."

The female Arrancar eyed it carefully. Sure she pretty much made it, but she never bothered to taste it. But seeing as how Kaine loved her cooking, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"See. It's not all that bad!"

"Wow, this really is good."

Kaine laughed. "Yeah. And to think, I'm getting all this for free!"

This confused Delila slightly.

"Why wouldn't it be free?"

"Well, in the human world, people have to pay for food like this. And normally, something like this would be pretty costly since it's so delicious!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

The door to Kaine's room slammed open, startling both girls. Kaine smiled and waved, seeing as how this particular Espada didn't really bother her as much as he used to.

"Oh hey Grimmjow. What's up?"

Grimmjow rolled his shoulders and sat on the edge of Kaine's bed.

"I'm bored again girly. Entertain me."

Thankfully, Kaine had two large slices of pizza, which could adequately serve the three of them. She ripped a chunk off the second slice and handed it to the man behind her.

"Try this."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Offering you some food. Try it, it's good."

'_I wonder where it goes. I mean, he does have a gaping hole where his stomach should be… maybe his organs got pushed around or something.'_

From the look on his face, he must have been enjoying it.

"And Aizen gives you still like this every day?"

"Yep. We humans need to eat in order to live, and it just so happens what we eat has all kinds of crazy flavors."

Grimmjow stood and snatched another piece of the pizza off.

"You two can have the rest of it. I'm full."

"Thank you. Kaine." Delila said as she took a smaller piece whilst Grimmjow took the rest. The soda was all Kaine's though.

"So Grimmjow, where are your Fraccion?"

"Eh? Why do you want to know about them?"

"Just curious."

"Tch. They usually hang out in the desert, or in our quarters. Nothin' much to do here except kill shit or fight each other."

"Wow that really is boring. If I were Aizen, I'd send you all to the living world to be like spies or something. Only in a gigai so nobody could detect you. Then maybe you wouldn't be as bored all the time."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Why would I want to be some powerless human and live with weaklings for a living?"

"You wouldn't be bored would you?"

"I'd rather be bored than weak."

The fringes of Kaine's nightgown crinkled slightly as she twisted them around.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, do you know what Aizen's been up to? He's been quiet and hasn't even called me to meet up with him."

Shrugging, Grimmjow flopped back on the bed and stared at the high ceiling.

"He ain't said nothin' to anybody. Who knows what he's up to."

"Maaah. I want to go out. This room isn't fun anymore, and it's too quiet." Kaine whined.

"Go pick a fight with someone."

"I can't do that! I' a human remember, I don't even have the strength of a weak Hollow!"

Delila quietly sat on the couch and watched the two converse. It was, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, entertaining.

"Aizen gave some extra strict orders not to harm you. Unless anyone wants to lose their heads, they can't bother you. Hell, I don't even think Nnoitra would lay a finger on you if you called him a bitch right to his face."

The thought crossed Kaine's mind , sending giggles out of her.

"That'd be kind of mean, but then again he's meaner. But his spiritual pressure might kill me first, so I wouldn't risk it."

Grimmjow made an odd noise as he sat up and looked around.

"You know, you got a damn good room here."

'_Well that was random.'_

"Um, thank you?"

"Even Starrk don't have a bed. He just sleeps on a bunch of pillows. Well, he'd sleep on anything."

Kaine looked around her room for possibly the thousandth time since her stay. It was nice, but she had to wonder what urged him to blurt that out.

"Is uh, something wrong?"

"Nah. Ain't nothin' wrong."

After that, he was quiet. An awkward silence followed and Grimmjow spoke again.

"I told you to entertain me."

Huffing, Kaine stood and sat next to the Espada.

'_He wants entertainment eh? Well this is my room! Well, for now, but still! I doubt he'd be interested in watching me draw stuff. Maybe I can get him to act like a cat._'

Kaine smirked and scratched behind his ears. For a moment, Grimmjow looked absolutely baffled then relaxed.

"Whatever the hell you're doing, don't stop."

Deep blue eyes rolled upwards and the Espada smiled as though intoxicated. It took all of Kaine's will not to burst out laughing. The man looked high to say the least. If she had a camera, this could serve as blackmail for a century. Delila watched with morbid curiosity and a hint of fear at the sight before her.

"Um, Kaine. What are you doing?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, I'll just let Gr-"

Something like purring came from Grimmjow's throat and everyone went silent. Mentally, Kaine was howling with laughter. She sucked in deep breaths in order to calm the storm that would surely ruin the moment.

Eventually, he laid back down and Kaine had to shift positions to scratch behind his other ear. It was absolutely gut wrenching to not burst out in laughter. Then again, since most of the Arrancar had some sort of animal they were associated with, maybe she could use that against them. Well, except for Ulquiorra. Nnoitra was out as well because bugs scared her, and a Praying Mantis would only cause some mental trauma.

The more she thought about it, the less 'friendly' the animals were. Well, there goes that idea. And Kaine highly doubted Mila Rose would let her pet her like a cat. Even though, that beautiful hair of hers looked inviting.

'_Still, Grimmjow looks ridiculous! Maybe if I had some string I could get him to catch it, or even a laser pointer. That would drive him insane I bet!'_

Kaine took the moment to look over to Delila who looked a bit more scared.

"Hey Delila. What's wrong?"

She jumped. "Oh! I, um. Well. It's just that I've never seen anyone look like that. Is it some sort of human trick?"

"Shut up." Grimmjow grumbled. "IT don't matter what it is, just shut up and let me enjoy it. And you, girly, go a bit to the right."

Kaine grinned and did as asked. Maybe if she kept this up, she could be taken off his hit list…. Maybe.

._._._._._._._.

A/N: Wow this was so short. Again! I'm extremely sleepy right now. I'm at school too, and I think I may go to the library and sleep for half an hour. But then again I don't feel like giving up my computer space here in the lab.

Ahaha, I really wanted Grimmjow to act like a real cat, but I guess scratching him behind the ears will be enough for now. My cat looks like she smoked a whole bag of weed when I do that to her. Again, I live on the ideas of you guys. The next chapter may or not be filler. That's how low on ideas I am.


	11. Chapter 10

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 10

NOTE: The summary may change every few chapters depending on where I go with this. Because currently, all the Espada are supposed to hate her. But I see no reason why some would hate her. Like Harribel. She's almost never angry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaine's arm hurt. She had lost track- it was hard enough figuring out the time- of how long she had been petting the Espada. When she paused to take a break Grimmjow scolded her and laid himself right over her legs so she couldn't move either. Her thighs now serving as cushions to Grimmjow's back. Delila must have taken pity on her and assisted with scratching his hair and occasionally rubbing his chin. And it wasn't even close to how it felt in her dreams. His hair was dry, and a bit rough. Maybe that's how he managed to keep it in such a style naturally. Had he even heard of shampoo and conditioner?

Another thing adding to her torture was the fact that she couldn't speak, unless spoken to of course. Apparently while being treated like the cat he preferably denied he was, talking disrupted the sense of calm and he scolded the two girls for that as well. It had been cute at first, but after her legs fell asleep and her arms started to burn, Kaine was getting frustrated. Delila was in a bit of better shape than she was. With the additional Arrancar strength, the simple arm and hand movements must have not been much to handle.

Grimmjow yawned and finally sat up, causing Kaine to sigh in relief.

"I'm getting sleepy." He mumbled. Without the slightest notice, he stood and flopped right down on Kaine's couch.

There was another long moment of silence before Kaine could fully register what just happened. When it did, Kaine felt her fists clench into the sheets.

'_What the hell? Well, I suppose it's kinda cool to have the Grimmjow sleeping on my couch, but still!'_

Outside, the sky took on an evening hue, giving the room an orange glow. IT was getting late, but not really late enough to go to bed. Not like she could sleep anyway with Grimmjow in the vicinity. Delila looked at her with an apologetic smile and shrugged. Kaine groaned.

"Hey Delila, let's go do something." She said quietly.

"Do something? What would we do?"

It was Kaine's turn to shrug. "Dunno. You figure it out while I go shower."

Delila raised an eyebrow but didn't push further. As the bathroom door shut, she looked back over to the sleeping form of Grimmjow. She had never been this 'close' to an Espada. Usually all she did was bow, clean their rooms, occasionally fix them up, or assist their Fracción. She didn't, nor did she ever think of eating with them, petting them, or 'hang out' with them. It was as scary as it was odd, but at the same time, Delila was not complaining.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dressed in her normal, Arrancar style clothes, Kaine emerged from the bathroom and rolled her eyes when she saw that Grimmjow was still asleep. Hopefully he wouldn't mind waking up to an empty room.

"Come on Delila." She whispered as she headed to the door. The servant Arrancar nodded with one last glance to Grimmjow as she followed.

Shutting the door as quietly as possible, Kaine took to her left and walked with no destination in mind.

"So…" Kaine began, but trailed off.

"What is it?"

"It's just weird, ya know?" The human girl ran her fingers through her damp brown hair.

"What's weird?"

"This. Being in Los Noches, of all places, and a human girl from a whole 'nother world at that."

'_Oh hey that's kind of catchy.'_

"I mean, normally- us humans spend our time minding our business and think of stuff like this as fantasy. It's just so weird existing here."

Delila didn't fully understand, but she got the idea. Her slight confusion must have made an appearance on her face.

"It's like… you serve and stuff. You don't think about popping up in a land of talking ponies and actually trying to live there… do you?"

"Uh, no I don't. However, I do understand you more."

"Goodies. Now, do you know where the other Espada are?"

"Well, yes. Though, they really do spread themselves out. Some even have their own buildings, but a do stay in this one."

"Oh really? So who stays in this one?"

"There's…" Delila used her fingers to count off the members as she listed them. "Sir Grimmjow, Sir Ulquiorra, Sir Starrk, Sir Yammy, and Sir Nnoitra."

'_Wow, that's a lot of Sirs. Then again, she is a servant so I guess it's only appropriate...But Sir Nnoitra?'_

"All of them huh? I guess I'd better keep out the halls then. If they don't want to kill me then I'm sure I'm on their bad list… I dunno about Yammy though."

They turned into another hallway.

"How do you even navigate this place? Everything looks the same. Doesn't help that somebody keeps moving the halls around."

At this, Delila chuckled.

"It's not that hard. We Arrancar can feel the shift in spiritual pressure. I suppose, um, someone like you couldn't. No offense."

"Ah, none taken. I'd rather not be aware of who's who around here. I'd probably freak out or something."

Delila made somewhat of a frown and guided Kaine down a different path when they reached a three way fork in the halls.

"Yes. It can make one nervous."

The change in the female Arrancar's voice was quickly snuffed out when she spoke up, changing the subject.

"So Kaine, what exactly do you think of the world of the living? I can clearly see your discomfort at times. There must be something on your mind."

"Uh. It is pretty dull here. There's almost always something to do where I'm from, no matter how small. Though, usually all the fun stuff costs lots of money, so us poor folk stick to the simple things. Like watch T.V. or something."

"Why would you have to pay in order to do something?"

Kaine laughed. "Yeah good point. I sometimes wonder that myself. It's mainly the services people provide. Like if you want to go see a show, you pay money to go to the performers and the people that set it up. Not a lot, but if enough people see it, then they get it in payback and stuff."

"That sounds complicated."

"Yeah, I'm barely scratching the surface on it."

Delila's frown returned. Ahead, there was nothing but a long hallway, and nowhere else to turn for quite a distance.

"Kaine, I sense Master Tousen approaching. And I feel hostility from his being."

"Wait what? Where?"

"He is not too far behind us."

"Huh? Like where? I don't see any-"

Kaname Tousen appeared from seemingly thin air and Kaine stumbled back from the shock. Delila steadied her until she could stand upright again.

"Master Tousen." Delila greeted emotionlessly and bowed. The former Soul Reaper barely nodded back then turned his face to Kaine.

"Lord Aizen requests your presence. I shall escort you to him."

"Jeez. See ya later Delila."

Smiling, Delila nodded and departed. Without waiting, Tousen began walking and Kaine followed.

'_Ugh, this is gonna be a long walk.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It hadn't taken a long walk at all. Someone, most likely Gin, had switched up the hallways and they arrived to their destination in no more than three minutes. Tousen had led her to Aizen's secondary throne room, which held a rather nice view of the open desert. The platform that contained the Hogyoku was raised and Aizen stood by it, watching the glowing orb with intent.

"Welcome, Kaine. I'm so glad you could join me. Come."

She complied and looked closely at the orb.

'_Oooh, shiny. And pretty.'_

"You are well aware of what this is, how it can be used, and what I plan to use it for. Correct?"

"Yep. Become god, kings key and all that jazz."

Aizen shook his head and Kaine turned just in time to see Tousen release his grip on his sword. She cringed and immediately stood over at Aizen's side. Though the greater of two evils, at least this one had all the authority.

"Tell me, Kaine, what will happen when Ichigo and his comrades come after Orihime, and all the events that follow."

Kaine, who had gotten tired of standing, sat on the floor and placed her hands on her feet.

"Let's see. First, there's this big fight here, and Ichigo and some other Soul Reapers kill off all your Espada and Arrancar. Well, not all of them but they pretty much disappear afterwards. Meanwhile, you pretty much go to a fake Karakura and there's this huge freakin' fight between you, the other Soul Reapers, and Arrancar. Oh, and Yamamoto has you in a huge fire dome so you can't get out until most of the Arrancar are dead. But when you do, everyone's all like 'Arrgh' and you're all like 'Blah blah according to plan' and stuff."

A sudden dryness began to form in Kaine's mouth. She really did hate talking for long periods straight without something to drink.

'_Ugh, as if I can remember everything. Might as well wrap this up.'_

"So like, you beat everybody and Kisuke, Yoruichi and Ichigo's dad show up but the Hogyoku's power is evolving. Then after beating everyone pretty much, you go to the real Karakura and Ichigo beats you pretty much. So then Kisuke seals you and you get sent to ultra prison. Yeah. Pretty much all that happens."

Aizen's eyes were closed and he was completely silent. The only indication Kaine had that he was awake was the fact that his head nodded occasionally. After awhile, he opened his eyes and looked down on Kaine. It was nice looking down on her. The girl was just too tall.

"I see. Thank you Kaine. This information will serve me well. You are dismissed. Gin, please escort our guest to her room."

The man in question emerged from the shadows wearing his age old grin. Kaine was beginning to think he was some sort of ninja.

"Let's go, Ms. Kaine."

She looked from Tousen to Aizen a few times then got up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they were a few twists and turns from the throne room, Gin spoke quietly- his grin toned down as well.

"Ya know, ya really got Capt'n Aizen all in'a stump."

"I do?" Kaine looked up as she pondered the statement. "How?"

"Ya drop out of nowhere an' know all this stuff. He spent days jus' tryin' to figure out how ya got here completely undetected an' on your lonesome. Now he's gonna be locked shut in his room thinkin' an' plottin'. He don't take too kindly to ignorance."

"Oh? Well, that's understandable. I guess. "

Gin opened the door for Kaine and waved a goodbye as he shut it and left.

"You came back I see."

Kaine nearly jumped out her skin when she heard Grimmjow and nearly jumped again when she saw Nnoitra sitting in her chair.

"Where were you?" Grimmjow asked as he moved to a sitting position on the couch.

"Uh, Aizen wanted me."

"He did, did he? Heh. The only time we get one on ones is if we got special missions."

"Y-yeah. Uh, what's he doing in here?"

Grimmjow looked to Nnoitra. "You ask him. He just barged in asking why I was in here."

Nnoitra scoffed and stood. In a few long leg strides, he managed to cross the distance between the chair and the door within seconds. It wasn't much of a difference, but Kaine still had to look up at his face.

"Soooo, why are you in here?"

"I sensed Grimmjow in here and was wondering just what the fuck you two were in here doing. By the time I got here, you were gone."

When Kaine turned, she could see Telsa leaning quietly against the wall. Just how in the world did Kaine not see these people until a long time after?

"We weren't doing anything. He just comes in to talk and stuff."

"He said you're his entertainment."

Kaine moved to get away from the tall Arrancar but his planted both hands against the door and by the sides of her neck.

'_Ew. Why does every Espada I meet have bad breath? And his teeth are whiter than the uniforms!'_

Cringing, Kaine turned her head to the side.

"Yeah, and we talk. Or I might show him how to use something we humans use, nothing else. Just- get out of my face. Maybe I should show you how to use toothpaste."

Nnoitra sneered down at her. "Oh really? Well bitch entertain me."

Fury flashed in Kaine's eyes. She was getting rather sick of that term. How Nel managed to put up with it was a mystery.

"Fine, just get off me!"

After what seemed like hours, he lifted pushed himself away from her and sat back in her chair.

'_Fine then. He wants something entertaining, I'll show him something entertaining. Not like there's a computer in this place anywhere. Guess toothpaste will have to do then. And maybe shampoo and conditioner for Grimmjow.'_

The Arrancar watched as Kaine shuffled to the bathroom and listened to stream of mutters as a few clunks sounded. When she emerged, she held a few bottles of something and a tube of toothpaste.

She placed the items on the table and Grimmjow joined over to watch. Telsa could only manage one step from the wall until Nnoitra's scolding voice yelled at him.

"Hey! Did I tell you that you could move?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, Master Nnoitra. I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses! Tch. Fine, get a good look at this then go right back to your spot. Fucking piece of shit."

Once again, Kaine felt herself getting angry.

"Why are you so mean to him? He's just curious!" Kaine clenched her fists at her sides which brought a sadistic smirk to her tormentor's face.

"Oh? Curiosity killed the pussy cat girly. Not to mention he's _my_ servant who does everything _I_ say. Live with it."

Grimmjow let out an aggravated noise and slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Dammit Nnoitra shut up! I actually want to hear what she has to say! This is pretty damn interesting."

"Whatever."

When Kaine realized he had calmed down, Telsa had already returned to his spot.

'_Now I see why Aizen didn't care when everybody died. They must drive him insane!'_

Instead of pushing things farther, Kaine began.

"Ok, first off, shampoo and conditioner. This is what we humans use for our hair, and occasionally on animals. The shampoo is used to wash our hair, just like soap on our bodies. Depending on what you use, it can actually improve how your hair feels and acts. This kind moisturizes it, and makes sure it doesn't frizz up after washing. Grimmjow, your hair is a bit dry, so I think it could really work for you."

Kaine unscrewed the top and let held it to Nnoitra.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Sighing, Kaine continued. "Smell it."

A bit uncertain, he smelled it then looked in surprise. "This shit smells like strawberries. What the hell?"

"Seriously?"

Grimmjow smelled it as well and wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, it does. Shampoo can come in different smells like vanilla, oranges, or whatever you want your hair to smell like after you wash it. Now, for conditioner."

Once again, Kaine opened the bottle and allowed them to sniff. This time it was something close to a whole field of flowers.

"Conditioner is what you use after you wash your hair, and you kinda use it just like the shampoo. Normally you wash it out, but there are times when you can leave it in. But that all depends on how it's made or whatever. There's even special brands with both shampoo and conditioner so you don't have to use both."

From the time that passed since Kaine took her shower, Kaine's hair had long dried, but she let the Espada sniff it anyway.

"You humans got all kinds of shit!" Nnoitra said in what Kaine could only guess was surprise as he looked at all the directions and ingredients. "There's peanuts in here? Where?"

Kaine suffocated a snicker before it could reach her throat.

"They're not just put in there, there's a process they have to go through and then they get blended in."

Grimmjow picked up the toothpaste and grinned.

"This is toothpaste ain't it?"

"What?"

Grimmjow unscrewed the cap and dabbed a bit on his finger before licking it off.

"This stuff is delicious."

"Er, yeah, but you're not supposed to eat it like that. Come to think of it, I never showed you how to properly brush your teeth did I? Wait a second… just how are your teeth so white and perfect anyway when you don't brush them?"

Nnoitra licked his teeth with his long tongue and grinned in a fashion that made Kaine want to back away.

"It's bone. And as Hollow it's only natural for our bones to stay white."

'_Yeeaaauck. Just why the heck is he so creepy? Not even the hot kind of creepy!'_

"Uh. Um… Ok…"

"So you gonna show us how to or not?" Grimmjow took another lick at the white substance before Kaine took it away.

Silently, they watched as she returned to the bathroom and entered again with her tooth brush. Slowly, as though for a class of children, she demonstrated how she brushed her teeth.

With her mouth filled with toothpaste, it was a bit hard to talk. She managed enough to get the point across of how to spit it out when finishing. Kaine blew a puff of breath into each of their faces, even Telsa's when she declared herself done.

"And there you go."

Kaine nearly fell over in shock when she found Nnoitra right in front of her with one hand keeping her lips apart as he inspected her teeth, and the other hand holding the back of her neck to keep her still.

A slew of incomprehensible sounds came out of Kaine's mouth as she stuttered and tried to fight her way out of his grasp.

"Damn, hold still! I ain't trying to hurt you, for once."

'_As if that's anymore comforting.'_

After a few more fruitless struggles, she calmed down and let him prod around. She'd have to wash her mouth out as soon as he was done. Having someone else's fingers in her mouth was a strict 'no no' unless at the dentist. And that's only because they had a license and wore gloves. This was an undead soul with super powers who killed for a living and probably had his hands in someone's intestines. Another urge to struggle appeared from the thought. Before she could, the other retreated and went over to wipe his hands on his Fracción's uniform.

"How can you live with such soft bones? It's weird."

Kaine didn't reply immediately. She ran to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out and then returned.

"You're the weird one! You're not supposed to just stick your nasty little fingers all on someone's teeth and in their mouth! At least you could have asked for permission you jerk!"

"Jerk? What kind of pansy ass insult is that? You're as soft as a damn baby. No, I even know babies who could come up with insults better than you!"

'_Nel doesn't really count as a baby, does she?' _

"Whatever! Just don't ever do that again!"Kaine's voice rose as she began to yell.

"Ah shut the fuck up! At least your mouth may be good enough for something else aside from talking…Telsa! We're going."

Telsa removed himself from the wall and followed behind Nnoitra s they left. Kaine smiled slightly as the Fracción nodded his head to her, then shut the door. An odd noise snapped Kaine's attention back to Grimmjow as he took another lick at the toothpaste. A bit of saliva glistened in the remaining light on the sides of his mouth.

Her right eye twitched. It was official. Kaine was probably going to go insane before she was allowed to leave this place.

"Grimmjow, please stop doing that. It's for my teeth not your lunch."

He frowned, but gave the tube back without another word.

"Meh, I need to kill something."

Perhaps that was Grimmjow's way of saying 'goodbye' because he left right after that. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kaine took her time in putting the items away. Just as she finished, Delila came through her doors with a new meal at hand. Though the toothpaste was still fresh in her mouth, Kaine hugged the other girl and ate it anyway.

For once, Kaine was allowed the simple pleasure of eating at her table with a hot meal and a friend to talk to. The normal way. She had told Delila about everything that happened and she could have swore the Arrancar looked scared for a few moments. Maybe it had to do with having her teeth touched by Nnoitra without having them broken. Either way, Kaine decided that life in Los Noches was total crap and she'd be damned if Tite Kubo himself said otherwise.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

A/N: Thank you! Thank you all for your lovely reviews and even greater PMs! I love them!

–fangirl squeals-

About Grimmjow. MY pet cat loves mint. If I put a mint on the floor she'll eat it. If I put toothpaste on my finger, she'll lick it. I have no clue why. Though when she does, she sometimes drools.

My cat also likes to lick baby oil. Be it off the floor, on me, she'll just lick it I swear.

I apologize for any OOC-ness. I know I wrote Grimmjow and Nnoitra in the filler, but I wanted to give him an actual moment with Kaine. Ya know, since most of them are little snippets more or less. I mean, I know he's got a bit of a potty mouth, but for some reason I like to voice him a way where he's like that rude guy who you can hear cursing up and down the block.

I've actually had a bit of meeting Harribel's Fracción going on, but I have no clue where to put it right now, so a whole 2 pages is just existing. I may try to do Yammy next since I've pretty much ignored him until now.

WOOT! ALMOST 10 WHOLE PAGES!

Remember; any questions, comments, concerns, complaints let me know!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer that I've been failing to put up: I don't (surprise!) own Bleach. And trust me; none of you would want to see what I would do to most of the characters.

Early A/N: I noticed I got this thing where when I'm making a new sentence, I tend to hold the shift key longer than necessary. But this only seems to happen when I want a capital I or M so I end up making MY instead of My or IT instead of It. So, so sorry about that.

NOTE: I have a poll on my page. Please vote if you are interested in reading the sister story to this, Speedy Thing Goes Out. A Bleach character will enter the world of ours, not the 'Bleach' version of the real world. The top 2 characters will either be transported to the same location and have to work in a pair, or the top will be alone. Suggestions welcome.

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 11

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaine rolled over in her sleep, completely unaware of the three Arrancar standing over her.

"So this is the girl that stole a kiss from Starrk?"

"She seems quite homely…"

"Ah shut it, you think everyone but yourself is homely."

"I do not… well, maybe."

One of the Arrancar leaned in really close to Kaine's exposed face. A bit of long, dark hair swept against her forehead before the figure pulled it back.

"Wonder what Lady Harribel would want with a brat like this." The Arrancar said as she none to gently lifted the human and slung her over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaine yelled out a cowboy's cry as she rode a giant purple elephant on roller blades. The elephant had a bright yellow star on its forehead that lit up whenever it jumped in the air they were riding on. The wind tousled Kaine's flowing, thirty inch brown locks and made her Amazonian fur bikini shuffle around slightly.

Lyrics popular rap song she didn't even like shot from her mouth as though she was the one who made the song itself.

Ah yes, life was wonderful.

Two large brick walls suddenly appeared from nowhere and began closing in on her and her elephant.

"What? Where did these come from? Princess, what will we do?" Kaine screamed, panicked.

The elephant ended up skating in circles which made Kaine dizzy. In an obnoxious and strangely male voice, despite its female gender shouted to Kaine.

"Oh! Oh! Oh my gawd! Oh! I'm like, so out of here!" she said, and Kaine found herself in a box, made of the brick from earlier, and squirmed and thrashed as what little air began to leave her body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah! Mila Rose what the hell did you do to her?"

The dark skinned Arrancar dropped Kaine on the cool, white floor as she flailed about, nearly punching her in the eye.

"I didn't do anything! She just started throwing a fit!"

The soft cotton of the nightgown combined with the even softer socks caused Kaine to slip and slide all around in a violent parody of what she called 'fun' just the other day.

"Both of you are fools, you should know that when handling a sleeping person, anything you do could affect them unconsciously."

"Shut up Sun-Sun! Apache do something!"

"Don't ask me!"

Kaine opened her eyes and sat up, breathing rapidly. The three Arrancar watched in silence as she looked around, trying to gather herself together. When she finally calmed down, her confused brown eyes locked onto them.

"Harribel's… Fracción."

Apache raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Wow, she really does know a lot."

"Wait wait wait… wait." Kaine rubbed the side of her head and managed to stand. "Uh, what happened?"

Mila Rose cocked her head to the side as though she wasn't the cause of Kaine's small fit. "Lady Harribel wanted to meet you one on one. So she ordered us to come get you."

"While I was sleeping?"

Sun-Sun smirked behind her long sleeve. "I told them to just wait until you awoke, but Mila Rose decided it would be best to take you then and there."

Mila Rose snarled. "I told you to shut up!"

Kaine looked back to see her room door still open then looked back to the Arrancar.

"Um.. I'll be right back."

Before she could take one step, Apache grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold on. Lady Harribe-"

"I gotta pee."

At that, Apache froze then quickly let go of Kaine's arm.

"U-uh, sure. Go."

Sighing, Kaine quickly ran back into her room.

"Well, she sure is a vulgar one." Sun -Sun said, her sleeve still covering her face.

"Don't go acting all high and mighty _princess_. You've said some 'vulgar' things yourself." Mila Rose snarled.

"As if you're the one to scold anyone Mila Rose! You probably have the third worst mouth in this entire place!"

Mila Rose jabbed a finger at Apache, effectively poking her forehead roughly. "I do not. There's plenty of other Arrancar who make me look like a saint."

Sun-Sun removed her sleeve from her face and crossed her arms with her sleeves joined together.

"Will you two just stop it? It's becoming an embarrassment just being relatively close to you."

"What was that?" the two other Arrancar yelled in unison.

A few minutes of bickering later, Kaine sleepily stumbled out of her room with a sheet draped around her and her shoes on her feet. She yawned and walked to Mila Rose. The Arrancar felt a bit odd looking up to the tall human.

"Just what does she want? I was having a really good dream… and then Princess abandoned me."

"We don't know, just follow us." Mila Rose said as she turned to walk.

Reluctantly, Kaine followed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When they arrived at Harribel's palace, Kaine was wide awake and removed the blanket draped around her. From the looks of the space they were in, they must have been right in front of the Espada's door. There were three other doors on the other wall, and Kaine noticed just how similar the place was to where Nel used to live.

The door opened and Harribel emerged. Her Fracción bowed respectively and left for their own rooms.

She was silent as she looked Kaine up and down, then motioned her to come in.

The inside of the room was pretty plain, cut in a cozy manner. A large, yellow and blue themed rug covered most of the floor, and a queen sized bed sat in the corner under the window out looking the now dark desert. In another area, a large table with several chairs sat.

It was a nice place, and everything had a blue, white and yellow motif going on. Still, Kaine liked the space in her room better.

"Have a seat." Harribel said quietly.

Kaine nervously picked a random chair and used her sheets as a cushion. Harribel sat across from her with her arms folded under her large chest.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

'_And why did it have to be while I was sleeping?'_

"You're a… curious human girl. How is it you can even survive here?"

Rocking from side to side, Kaine shrugged.

"No clue. I mean, I can feel some of you guys spiritual pressure, but it only really hurts when Aizen lays it on me thick or something. Or if somebody gets angry and it spikes. But when you control it or what not, it feels more like the air is humid or something. But not really. Ya know?"

Harribel's green eyes stared deep into brown ones, and Kaine had to look away several times under the intensity of their glare.

"S-sorry. Your eyes are really pretty and all, but it's kinda scary looking into them."

"Why is that?" Harribel asked softly.

Another shrug.

"I'm not used to people staring at me like that. It's like when I do something wrong and my mom gives me 'the look' and stuff. It's like she can see into my soooouuuul." Kaine finished dramatically.

Harribel's eyes widened a fraction then narrowed.

"I remind you of your mother?"

"Well, kinda. With the look is all. It's like all moms got that look that they give their kids and it's like the Apocalypse."

Kaine watched as Harribel's eyes blinked and averted. She was silent for a full minute before standing and walking to the door.

"My Fracción will escort you to your room."

Deciding it was best to shut up, Kaine grabbed her sheets and walked quickly out the door.

'_Did I make her 'to kill' list already? Wow I must be a pro at pissing people off or something.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The trip back was uneventful despite the constant arguments between the three. Much to Kaine's misfortune, Mila Rose was too angry to deal with her fellow Arrancar and simply picked Kaine up, blanket and all, and used Sonido to get back to her room faster.

Thankfully, her bed was still ready and waiting for her return, so Kaine threw herself on it and did her best to fell back asleep.

When she awoke, the sun was already high in the artificial sky and Delila was sitting at her table with a smile on her face and a tray of food next to her.

"Good morning Kaine." She greeted.

Kaine looked around at the room then flopped right back into the fluffy pillow by her cheek.

"Yo Delila. Have you ever pissed somebody off in less than a few minutes without even trying?" she mumbled with her eyes barely open.

"No, I don't believe I have."

This caused Kaine to laugh humorlessly.

"I did. You should practice Sonido and try to get stronger and stuff. When Aizen says he doesn't need me anymore, you're gonna have to zip me out of here as fast as possible."

"Oh?"

When Kaine fell silent, Delila smiled. The human girl was probably going to become nocturnal if she kept this up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaine awoke again, this time alone. If she could guess the time, she'd go with afternoon. A shower and meal would do suite her well right about now.

Half an hour later, the apparently replaced food was gone and Kaine sat with her new sketchpad on her couch. She knew she was a terrible artist, but that apparently didn't stop the other Bleach characters from making those oddly cute works of poorly drawn art.

Poorly drawn.

Maybe for someone Japanese. Even she couldn't draw a proper Chappy. Kaine flipped a page and began sketching each of the Espada in some sort of parody form. Ulquiorra came out as a terrible rendition of a bat. Grimmjow was supposed to be a cat man, but the final results were far beyond what she was hoping for. Even she couldn't make out what some of his features were supposed to be. Harribel ended up as a fish with hair and weird markings for a Hollow mask. Right in the middle of her whale Nnoitra, something heavy thumped outside her door. The foundation to the palace was thick, and nothing short of a Cero could rock it, but whatever it was outside, it was big. Kaine put the pencil and pad down to go see what it was.

The door opened silently. Kaine poked her head out to look one way and could only find empty hallway. Down the other, however, Yammy walked like the mountain of muscle he was. He paused and Kaine flinched. As quietly as she could, and quickly, she shut the door and ran back to her seat on the couch.

'_No. No. Pleeeaaasse, no. Don't discover me.' _

Her door opened.

'_Dammit.'_

"Well well if it ain't the little human girl." his voice boomed.

Little was right. Despite her towering over just about everyone, he even had a height gain over Nnoitra.

It was painful, but Kaine managed to turn to face him completely. He stood in her doorway with one arm lifted against the frame. A grin that was probably meant to send prey running was plastered all over his face. Kaine really felt like running.

"U-uh. Yo?"

'_Oh come on! You stood up to Nnoitra! It was stupid but you did it, you can at least have some confidence while you talk to the behemoth!'_

That scary grin widened. Kaine became more frightened, mainly when he decided it was a good idea to step inside and look around.

"Nice place you got here. Even nicer than mine come to think of it."

Lovely, she mad managed to make another Espada want to kill her without even doing anything.

"You think so?" Kaine tried her best to hide the anxiety in her voice.

'_No reason to be afraid. He's stupid! Or is that a bad thing? No, I can get him to go away! Maybe. Seems like the smarter ones just leave me alone when they get too mad. Gaaaah!'_

Yammy strolled over to Kaine and snatched the pad from her hands.

"Hey! Gimmie!"

"Oh? You draw eh? Is… is that Nnoitra?"

Kaine blinked in surprise.

"Yeah."

Yammy skipped past the Chappy designs and took a good look at all her Espada attempts. Then he laughed.

"This is hilarious! Keep drawing Grimmjow and the others."

She couldn't believe it. She survived. And from the looks of things Yammy didn't hate her! How glad Kaine was for his stupidity.

The door slammed harder than necessary as Yammy left, leaving Kaine back to her drawings.

'_Well, if it keeps me off his list- I'll draw all day!'_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: Yes. That was an Adventure Time reference.

I really don't like this chapter that much I've been working on it for awhile but I just couldn't get them in character as I wanted them to be.

You'd think Yammy would be the most violent, but as you can see, I didn't do it. Sorry. But, I managed to cover Harribel AND Yammy all in one go.

For those of you wondering, I made Harribel's quick because she almost never talks. And, Kaine doesn't know this, but her hole is in her womb. So yeah, mommy business is a touchy subject. I wanted her to be nice and have her eyes soften, but then I remembered what I was writing.

Szayel's hole is in the same spot as Harribel's pretty much, and I think it's be kinda fun for him to tell her where everyone's holes are. But, the next time she even see's the guy will probably be under some test by Aizen. Might put that in the next few chapters.

I actually wasn't planning on Delila to be this big of a character. To think she was supposed to die after Loly impaled her.

Anything wrong or right? Lemmie know!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I'd like to give great thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews I've been given. It really does make me happy. Anyway, a few things I wanted to point out!

I completely forgot Wonderweisss didn't exist until after Orihime was taken to Lost Nachos. FAIL

So yeah, um, we won't be seeing him for quite some time now. I had actually written nearly a page in which he meets her, but scrapped it. If anyone really does want them to meet and go on an excellent adventure, let me know!

Also, for those who may have skipped my other ANs, please do vote in the poll on my page. I plan to start writing Speedy Thing Goes Out before Christmas and I already have the situation planned out. And for those of you who care, I have a bit of a prompt on my stories called Breathing: Second Chances.

Anyway, on to the story that I actually wrote on paper first for a change! :D

It really does look like more on paper…

Oh! One more thing! I messed up with Kaine's meal time. I originally wanted her just to have lunch and dinner, but now she's got breakfast too. Sorry! I'm a failure DX

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 12

The morning sun cast its overly bright rays into the room in which Kaine slept. The blinding white walls stirred the girl from her slumber and she groaned. Maybe if the walls were a shade darker, she wouldn't have to suffer whenever she woke up.

Kaine mumbled a string of incoherent words as she sat up and headed for the bathroom. Nearly an hour later, she emerged wide awake and smiled as Delila entered with a tray of food.

"Ah, good morning Kaine. Did you rest well?" she asked gently.

"Meh, well enough."

Delila responded with a smile. Silently, she placed the freshly prepared meal on the table then sat on the couch.

"Sir Yammy has been telling the other Arrancar of your artwork. He apparently finds them amusing."

Kaine blushed after swallowing the toast in her mouth.

"Oh you heard about that? Didn't know he'd make such a big deal out of it."

"If it wouldn't be much trouble, may I see your art?"

The tone Delila used put an instant smile on Kaine's face. The girl was so polite it felt like she really was a princess half the time.

"Oh come on D." Kaine stuffed another piece of toast in her mouth. "Don't be so formal and stuff. Of course you can see. My sketchpads behind the pillow you're leaning on."

Sure enough, when Delila pulled the large pillow forward, Kaine's sketchpad sat just waiting to be opened. After a few long looks of the strangely portrayed Espada, she giggled. The image that stuck to her most had been of a kitten like Grimmjow chasing a large fish, which she guessed was supposed to be Harribel as a shark with rather large breasts and messy hair, screaming about 'fish'. ,

"These are.. interesting."

Kaine leaned back in her seat as she finished the last of her meal the smirked. "I try."

As Delila flipped through the sketchbook, the door opened and both girls looked up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_About several hours ago_

Aizen looked down on his subordinate with calm eyes from his throne. Szayel stood before him and then bowed respectively.

"Lord Aizen, thank you for granting me this audience."

"You are very welcome, Szayel. What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"It's the girl, sir. It has come to my attention that it has been… troubling you as to how she can even exist here. If you would allow me, sir, I wish to experi- run a few tests on her."

"Run a few tests you say?"

"Y-yes, sir." Szayel kept his head down as he spoke. When Aizen didn't respond, he tilted his head up slightly. The man had his eyes closed and his cheek was rested on his curled fingers.

"Eh, Lord Aizen?"

Szayel wondered if he had fallen asleep. Suddenly, his eyes re-opened and Szayel lowed his head just as quickly.

"You know, I am well aware of how you conduct your experiments."

"Well I assure you, sir, that I won't bring any harm to the girl. I'll simply run a few diagnostics on her, maybe take a few samples- nothing harmful, and see jus what's keeping her here."

Aizen was silent for a while longer then smirked.

"I will allow it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaine sat up straight as the pink haired Espada strode into the room. He looked from her to Delila and back.

"Ah, Miss Kaine. It's been awhile." Szayel hummed and adjusted his glasses elegantly. "It seems as though my previous modifications are looking well enough on you… however I think you may need a bit more work to fully reach my standards of beauty. And seeing a girl so ugly makes me a bit sad."

'_Just what the hell is up with this guy? His like a messed up mix of some mad scientist and a European model… maybe that's what he was before he died.'_

"Uh…"

"You see my dear. I wanted to do a bit of experimentation on you. Nothing to harm you of course, much to my misfortune." His voice trailed off at the last part but Kaine caught it. "Lord Aizen has given me permission to do so, so if you would kindly come with me."

"Wait. Experiments? Dude, I know you- you're gonna dissect me aren't you!"

Szayel sighed dramatically and ran his fingers through his hair. "My dear girl, as much as it would pleasure me to do so- I'm afraid I can't. Now, be a good girl and come with me. I promise not to hurt you badly."

'_Oh yeah sure, that still implies that you'll try something.'_

"If you do, I'll even give you a breast enlargement. It'll be far superior to that of those humans can give you, and it won't scar."

Well, that seemed promising. When she got back to her own world, she'd probably have some explaining to do to her mother, but at least she'd have an awesome body!

"See you later Delila!" Kaine said as she skipped to the door.

Delila smiled awkwardly and waved a farewell, going right back to looking at the drawings.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the pair had arrived at the lab, Kaine cringed. It was pretty cool inside, and the mushy stuff was still there. One of Szayel's round Fracción, who she briefly remembered to be named Lumina, bounced up and down by the table.

"Master! Master! Look! I guarded while you were gone!" he said enthusiastically.

Szayel nodded and pointed to the table for Kaine to lie down.

"Yes you did. Now get out."

The bouncing Arrancar laughed loudly then cartwheeled his way out. After shutting the door, Szayel turned to Kaine, who was trying not to tremble, and smiled.

"Oh the things I would do to you if I weren't under Lord Aizen's orders. But I digress. Sweet dreams."

Once again, Kaine felt a prick before falling into unconsciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaine awoke with a start. After a quick look around, she saw that she was in her room, and on her couch. When had she gotten there? A few deep breaths later, the memories came flooding back and she squeaked. Immediately, she scrambled to the bathroom to see just what that mad scientist had done.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh shit! I must have all kinds of things on me don't I! I look so… good?'_

In the mirror, her reflection stared in confusion right back at her. Only it was a bit different than she remembered. The eyebrow arch seemed a bit shapelier, and her hair managed to go past her shoulder blades. It looked much nicer too, as though she had gotten a treatment at a salon. Though Kaine couldn't place it, there was also something a bit different about her face. Another thing that surprised her was her chest.

Kaine's jaw dropped as she looked down and back to the mirror. They were much bigger, and showed pretty well in her shirt. Though they weren't anywhere close Harribel's, they had to be at least in the D area.

"Woah…" she breathed.

Seeing herself in the mirror brought a goofy smile to her face and Kaine jumped up and down, watching her chest bounce. They looked no nice!

'_Though the extra weight is a bit odd… I'll get used to it.'_

Kaine posed in the mirror for a long while before stopping to listen. Something in the distance sounded muffled, but it was obviously loud talking of some sort. She exited the bathroom then stood quietly, waiting and listening.

As a short amount of time passed. The muffles became clearer and the sound of her door bursting open caused her to jump back. Nnoitra stood in the doorway, smiling manically, and motioned for his panting Fracción to come inside.

"So you were right. That faggot really did fix her up. Damn, he actually made her look kinda good."

"B-but Sir." He breathed heavily, obviously tired from trying to keep up with his master. "You're not supposed to do anything to he-"

Nnoitra snarled as he snatched Telsa up by his throat.

"Don't you go tellin' that shit to me you little fucker. You understand?"

Telsa nodded weakly. "Y-yes sir! Yes Master Nnoitra."

"Good." Nnoitra tossed his servant's body onto Kaine's with a loud laugh. "Alright, you got to first base! Now entertain me!"

'_Ow! Oh god I'm bleeding…Jeez why does everyone want to torture me so much? And this guy weighs a ton!'_

Telsa quickly removed himself from Kaine and leaned back on the wall next to the bathroom door. Kaine remained on the floor. She clutched the back of her slightly bleeding head since it struck the front board of her bead, which had been made of some kind of metal. A few tears streamed from her eyes as she flopped over on her side and let her head rest on the cool floor.

"Shit." Nnoitra spat as he saw the blood. He knew he'd have hell to pay if Aizen found out she got hurt. He just hoped she wouldn't snitch.

"What's going on here?" a threatening voice questioned.

"Just my fuckin' luck." Nnoitra whispered to himself.

Tousen stood in the hall and faced Nnoitra. The Espada made no effort to answer and simply glared down at the much shorter man.

"You refuse to answer?"

Scowling, he pushed past him and entered the room. He could smell the faint blood in the air and could hear Kaine's pained breathing. Despite his blindness, he could still tell faintly of what had been going on.

"You have injured Lord Aizen's guest, directly breaking his rule. Such acts are against Justice."

Tousen's voice was dangerous and Nnoitra could practically smell the trouble he was in.

"You have also decided to take a path of bloodshed, another act against Justice. As such, you shall be punished."

Kaine opened her eyes and watched in fascination at the scene. In one fluid motion, or as far as her eyes could comprehend, Tousen had managed to sever Nnoitra's right hand. Just like with Grimmjow, he used a quick Kido spell to disintegrate the lost hand. Nnoitra hollered as he clutched his wrist.

"Y-you bastard!"

"Shall I cut out your tongue as well?"

This time, Nnoitra kept silent.

"You will leave this place at once. Fracción, you will look after the girl until someone comes to heal her. I shall inform Lord Aizen of this treachery at once."

Without another word, he left, leaving the two Arrancar and Kaine to their own devices. Nnoitra was beyond pissed. His one eye flared with lightning hot anger and he grit his teeth. Telsa had done as he was told and helped Kaine sit on the bed. As he checked her wound, he felt bony fingers clutch his neck once more.

As Kaine listened, she could hear the venom in his voice.

"This is all. Your. Fucking. Fault. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be praying and screaming to die."

Kaine had really wanted to correct him on that, but her sense of self preservation had won over. She may have been a bit slow, but not slow enough to make herself known by an angry, woman hating, killing machine. When Telsa had been released, Nnoitra stormed out then slammed the door so hard Kaine flinched. And then flinched again from the pain it caused her.

Telsa took in a shaky breath and sat on the couch, watching her. He was silent for a moment before speaking quietly.

"I am very sorry. Please forgive my master."

"Why are you being like that? He threw you, you should be angry at him or something."

Telsa looked a bit hesitant to respond. "I couldn't do such a thing. He is my master and it's my purpose to be his servant and tool."

'_Something is seriously wrong with this guy. He's like a puppy or something… but he's a pig… puggy?'_

"You Arrancar are pretty weird. Cute, but weird."

"I-uh…" Telsa looked away as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's a compliment. Now let's both be quiet, my head is killing me."

It had only been silent for a few minutes before the door opened again. Delila accompanied by that nurse Arrancar rushed in with a trolley of supplies. Delila kneeled in front of Kaine and gently held her hand.

"Oh Kaine, are you alright? What happened?"

She had to give it to her; Delila looked pretty cute when worried.

"I'm alright… nah that's a lie I'm in terrible pain. I'll tell you the details after I have a nap. Just talking makes this headache worse."

Delila nodded and moved out of the way as the nurse examined Kaine.

"It's nothing life threatening, though, it would be best if you could lie on your stomach. That way you don't have to sit up."

"Awww do I have to move?"

The nurse smiled slightly.

"I'm afraid so. Delila, please go fetch me a towel. Wet it with cold water, but not too wet."

Closing her eyes, Kaine sluggishly moved on her stomach, causing pain to flare up in her head. Just as she managed to rotate completely, she had fallen unconscious.

_._._._._._._._._._._

A/N: Ooooh Nnoitra's in trouuuuble!

Ah poor Kaine. Seems like whenever something good happens to her, she gets punished. And yeah, I just had to give her a bigger bra size. Mainly for jokes I plan to use later on. So yeah, they're more trouble than they're worth. I felt as though I was going into a Sue zone by making her look better, but since her looks won't do anything but piss everyone off or end up being a joke, I decided to go with it.

I have no clue when she'll be seeing Nnoitra again. I've got a Grimmjow writing addiction so he may come back, or Loly and Menoly.

Review me. Flame me. Just don't sue me.


	14. Chapter 13

Another frickin A/N: I seriously hate that last chapter. I mean, this story was originally not supposed to be funny- but it kind of turned out that way, and that last chapter had no funny. Fail.

An important notice!

This chapter features an OC made by **Quinhwyvar**. Sola, from the story **Strike Down The Ibis**. It's a great story, and everyone should go read it. Aaand I hope it's updated soon!

This will be a short chapter, just to fill some stuff in. Next chapter may have a bit more action.

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 13

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once again, Kaine awoke to a sudden pain. This time, it wasn't from the sunlight alone, but from something on the back of her head. Eyes still closed, she gently touched the source and winced. There was a small lump she could imagine being a bruise covered by cloth. That was right; She had hit her head after having a rather heavy Fracción thrown on her.

"Oh look, the princess is awake." A foreign voice said. Maybe Kaine was imagining things, or she could almost _hear _the smirk on her face.

A cool hand was placed on her cheek as she opened her eyes. Delila was standing over her with another Arrancar by her side. She had never seen the girl before, but she didn't look that threatening.

"Kaine, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked, that worried look still on her face.

"Like a million bucks." Kaine replied sarcastically.

The other Arrancar laughed. "I kinda like her already. Kaine was it? I'm Sola."

"Sola…" Kaine repeated softly.

"What? You get brain damage or something? Yeah, it's Sola."

Not sure whether to laugh or frown, Kaine merely rolled her eyes and sat up in her bed. A pair of dirty bandages lay on the couch, along with a bit of medical supplies next to them.

"So, how long was I out?"

Delila opened her mouth to speak but Sola got there first.

"A week!" She laughed at Kaine's shocked reaction. "Just kidding. But no, you were out for a bit. I'd say about a day. Lila here has been taking care of you the whole time. She's so sweet."

"W-well she's my friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"Hmm, let's see. You're a soul eating demon who supposedly should be making mincemeat out of this girl here."

Sola laughed again and slapped her hand gently on the other Arrancar's back.

"But you're cool. So I guess it's alright."

Kaine was unsure what to make of this Sola girl. Though an Arrancar, she acted more human than Kaine herself. Odd. The door opened and a certain sad looking Espada stepped through.

Sola looked over and cringed.

"Crap." She mumbled while rubbing the back of her neck.

"What are you doing here, trash?"

Kaine blinked and looked from the Espada to Sola. Either it was her, or he looked more irritated than usual. His always bland tone didn't help to alleviate the mystery either. However, Sola seemed to have an expression that a teen would make after their parents found out they ditched school.

"I just wanted to see our residential human. Jeez mom, gimmie a break."

At that, Kaine couldn't help but to grin. She really was more human than her.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took a single step back.

"You have 10 seconds to leave this place and return to your duties."

Sola gaped. "10 seconds? I can't Sonido as fast as you!"

"6."

With an exasperated sigh, Sola waved Kaine a farewell and ran as fast as she could out of the room. When she was out of site, Ulquiorra opened his eyes and stated at Kaine impassively.

"Lord Aizen wishes to know the status of the injured girl."

Delila bowed and looked over Kaine's head.

"She's doing much better. The swelling of her injury has gone down and she isn't in too much pain… are you?"

Kaine shook her head.

"Also, she hasn't suffered any brain damage as suspected."

Nodding, Ulquiorra closed the door and left.

"Aizen's been keeping tabs on me?"

"Well, you are important. Sola actually came to tell me of what happened to Sir Nnoitra. She, along with a few other Fracción, had seen it firsthand."

"Really? What happened then?"

"Well, according to Sola, Aizen had wanted to make an example out of Sir Nnoitra of what would happen if anyone harmed you. And he, well, had Master Gin and Master Tousen beat him as well as lowering his rank. Now another Espada has taken his rank."

'_I bet its Luppi isn't it….'_

"It's Luppi, isn't it?"

Delila's eyes widened. "Yes, how did you- well never mind. You know everything don't you!"

Kaine laughed.

"Sure, why not?"

'_Oh man, I hope Orihime doesn't come anytime soon. If she heals him I'm as good as screwed.'_

"Well, now that you're feeling better, I'll go get you something to eat."

"Oh, uh, ok!"

Kaine sighed and leaned back into the soft pillows on her bed. She could imagine how Nnoitra looked after being beaten by the two ex-Captains in front of everyone. Pissed off would have been an understatement. On top of that, losing a hand as well. Unlike with Grimmjow, Tousen didn't even spare him the cool look of missing an arm. It didn't help that his style of fighting usually lead to him using both hands.

'_Now that I think about it, this means even Yammy could boss him around. I bet that must suck.'_

Once again, Kaine was the only one in her room. Though the Espada occasionally terrified her, at least they could serve as welcome company. Just laying in silence was maddening.

Kaine sighed again. Hopefully Delila would come back soon. A friend would really help at this time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Though she was supposed to be on duty, Sola was sitting on one of the stainless steel counters in the kitchen of Los Noches. The place was actually quite small. After all, the only people who bothered to eat actual food daily were the three ex-Captains, Yammy, and herself. Ulquiorra drank tea, but that was about it.

Delila stood over a table, dicing a tomato and listening to the other girl talk.

"I mean, he always has that same look! At least the others bother to show like, 20% of a different emotion from time to time. But all he does is stare at me like a zombie and call me trash! And he wonders why I don't want to call him 'Master' or 'Sir' and stuff."

"Well, perhaps if you did refer to him as Sir, he would eventually show you more favor."

"You do know we're talking about Ulquiorra right?"

Delila couldn't respond to that, so she remained quiet.

"You really do make a mean sandwich. It'd be great to live like that human. Well, maybe not live like her since she's got no power to speak of, but still! Having a huge room all to herself, eating your food daily, and free protection rights!"

"Lord Aizen sees her as an important asset. So it's logical he would make her life here comfortable."

"Yeah yeah. But you know, if I were her, I'd march up to all those Espada's faces and tell them all off, and they couldn't do anything about it!" she smiled at the thought of calling Szayel a pink fluff ball.

"Now that I think about it, Szayel really did hook her up. I mean, he kept calling me ugly just about every single day! And did you see her rack? I bet Loly and Menoly are tearing their hair out by now."

Delila rolled her eyes as she placed the bits of tomato on a few sandwiches. One for Kaine, one for Sola, and an extra just in case Kaine had a random visitor. The girl really did like to share her food with her.

"Here." She said as she handed the other female her sandwich.

Sola smiled and swung her legs as she savored the taste of her first bite. Just as Delila began to leave, she turned back.

"I suggest you finish quickly and get back to work. Sir Ulquiorra will be most unhappy if he finds out you aren't doing any work."

With that, Sola's shoulders slumped and Delila giggled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time Delila returned to Kaine's room, the girl was up and sitting on the couch, drawing. She looked up from the sketchpad and grinned.

"Oh good. I was starting to think the voices in my head were gonna make my head explode."

At her shocked reaction, Kaine grinned further.

"So what's been going on around here? I can't really leave since I don't want to get lost or anything, and it's always so quiet."

Delila set down the freshly prepared food as she answered. "Nothing really happens I suppose. The Fracción usually train outside the palace or in the desert. Servants like myself tend to whatever the Espada or Lord Aizen needs."

"Eh? That's so boring! I need a TV or something to drown out all this quiet."

"Would you like for me to ask Lord Aizen about it?"

"Nah," Kaine took a few bites out of her meal. "I bet it wouldn't work anyway. Seeing as how there isn't really a power cord in here to hook it up in."

'_Wonder how he manages to keep the place lit up so well. The bathroom has a light, but it's just over the mirror with a switch. And he has holographic projectors! And it would be kinda weird watching TV on one of those.'_

"As much as I would like to stay, I must be going Kaine. Master Gin had requested to see me earlier."

Kaine pouted. "Awww but you just got here!"

"I truly am sorry. Perhaps later if time allows it."

"Ugh, fine. C'mere and give me a hug."

Smiling, Delila embraced the other girl and left. As soon as the door shut, Kaine was left back to silence. And hearing her insides was extremely unnerving. Then a thought occurred to her.

'_This will probably drive me insane, but at least it will be some noise.'_

The meal was temporarily abandoned as Kaine stood. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink so a steady drip of water flowed into the basin and down the drain.

It was loud enough to be heard from her room, and it was actually satisfying. Now she just hoped the water wouldn't run out from wherever it was coming from.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: Awww snap, Kaine's runnin' up the water bill. I have an idea of where the water comes from, so I'm gonna go with it. And it will lead to her meeting up with a rather ticked off Espada.

Special thanks to all me favoriters and alerters! You make my inbox happy!

I hope I got Sola right! I'd say this was a pretty OC-centric chapter. But then again, the Arrancar have better things to do than to watch a human all day XD

Review, criticize, flame… make love…


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Decided to put this first. Feel free to skip over it since this is mainly for my Anon reviewer.

_Mysterios_-

Nobody officially knows, unless Tite reveals it within a guide book, where the water comes from. So I'm taking my guess as to where and putting it here.

On another note, I took a Mary Sue test for Delila. She got a 23.

21-35 points: Borderline-Sue. Your character is cutting it close, and you may want to work on the details a bit, but you're well on your way to having a lovely original character. Good work.

Go figure

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 14

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Water dripped in an almost steady stream down from the faucet, and into the basin below. Just as Kaine predicted, the simple drip drop did really get on her nerves. So she opted for turning the knob half way in order to create a bit of a 'natural stream' sort of effect. It had been doing that for the past several hours, and it somehow managed to put Kaine to sleep. She had been waiting for Delila to return, yet the Arrancar never showed. This in turn, led Kaine to go back to drawing water themed sketches in her notepad.

It was close to what would be midnight, and cool air from the window breezed in, making Kaine shudder slightly in her sleep. Her thin night clothes didn't help much either. All had been quiet until a loud thunder sounded at her door.

Kaine jolted awake and looked around frantically. The thundering continued and she half stumbled half tripped to stop the source. The knocker nearly punched her in the chin as Kaine pulled the door open and yelled in aggravation.

"What?"

She opened her mouth to insult whoever it was until she realized, just who it was. Tia Harribel stood in all her womanly glory before the girl, glaring up at her.

"Oh. Uh... hi?"

Harribel didn't speak. She pushed the girl aside, stepped into the room, and took a good look around. Seeing her bathroom, she marched forward and roughly shut off the water, then turned back around to glare at Kaine more.

"Do you know where the water comes from within the palace?" she asked calmly, but dangerously.

"Not a clue." Kaine said with sleep still in her voice.

She barely gave a reaction as Harribel took a few steps closer and stopped.

"If you must know. There is no water within Los Noches. Therefore, I am in charge of creating it for the usage of others. And do you know what you have been doing with that water?"

Kaine shook her head. Bit by bit, she was becoming more alert and gaining a rather high rising sense of fear.

"Wasting it. All. Of. It."

Without warning, Harribel's hand shot forward and grabbed the front of Kaine's nightgown. Kaine had to lean down so the soft fabric wouldn't rip.

"Look, I'm sorry! I am, please don't bite me! I didn't know alright?"

"That is no excuse." Harribel's voice was still calm, though lower than usual as she dragged Kaine out of her room and down the hall.

No matter how she begged and pleaded, Harribel's grip didn't loosen. Kaine tried prying her hands off, stopping- which led to her night gown being almost ripped, and even calling for help.

'_Oh come on! I'm supposed to be an honored guest right? Well, maybe not _honored_, but I'm important! Will anyone get out here?'_

The dragging continued and eventually Kaine gave up. Without looking back, Harribel released her nightgown and immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Ok, I get it, we're going somewhere. But, could you at least tell me where, and why?"

"Be silent and walk." The blonde commanded.

Once again, Kaine found herself in a situation she had no idea how she got into or where it would lead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For some reason, Kaine felt as though she was underground when they stopped. Sure they had gone down a series of steps and random hallways, but there was just something that felt underground about the place.

At last, they came to a door. Harribel opened it and nearly threw Kaine inside.

The place was large, and circular. They were on a not too narrow platform that went around like a belt, and stood closer to the ceiling. The drop below was at least thirty feet. Also, below them, clear water sat lazily.

"I put this water here. It is used for whatever Lord Aizen sees fit as well as your room. You on the other hand…"

Kaine squeaked as the woman grabbed her by her legs and held her upside down from the edge of the platform.

"H-hey wait a minute! Put me down!" Kaine thrashed as best as she could in her awkward position. The blood flow to her head was dizzying and it was beginning to hurt.

"Use up more water than anyone here. Do you see how low the water is?" Harribel asked as she held the girl in an iron grip.

"I'd be able to see it better if you let me go!"

"Let you go? As you wish."

It was then when Kaine noticed just how far and fast she was falling. Screaming echoed off the white walls of the room as she sped towards the unreasonably shallow water.

"Oh God what is wrong with you? You're gonna kill me ovAAAAAH IT'S GETTING CLOSE!"

In a split second, the waters began to churn and rise. The feeling of falling ceased as a series of rolling waves enveloped the girl and spit her out right at the platform. Kaine coughed and laid on her side as she let the feeling of being on solid ground settle in. What felt like a foot rolled her over on her back and Kaine was given a clear shot of Harribel looking down at her over her chest.

"The next time you choose to waste water, think again."

The water below stood higher than last time, and almost reached the platform by a few feet. True it made a large difference at how much water was used, but Kaine couldn't help it if she liked to shower. It was something to do after all aside from sit around and listen to nothing.

"Ok." Kaine grumbled.

The blonde made her way to the door then paused.

"Unless you want to wander around like a wet dog, I suggest you get up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks to Delila being the angel she was, Kaine was able to dry off and change into another nightgown. Only now, after her midnight dip, she wasn't able to sleep.

'_Maybe if I tell Aizen what happened, I could get her back… Nah, that'd be kind of mean. Though, I'm sooo bored!'_

Instead of her plushy couch, Kaine laid under the warm blankets of her bed. The warmth felt so nice instead of the chill of walking through Los Noches sopping wet in the middle of the night.

"Achoo!" she sneezed.

Grumbling loudly, she threw herself under the covers of her bed and waited out the sleep she was sure to come sooner or later. Hopefully, the chill would pass and she prayed she wasn't sick.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Delila arrived that very morning, she looked over in concern to the barely moving lump that was on the bed.

"Kaine?"

A muffled noise was her only response. After rolling the food and spare necessities by the table, she walked over to Kaine and placed a hand where she guessed her head was.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?"

The human still didn't fully respond, so Delila let her be.

Kaine felt a bit bad for shunning her friend away like that, but she was just so tired. Maybe after she got a few hours of decent sleep.

'_There goes my sleep schedule.'_

Though, for once, the quiet was a bit nice. Darkness soon overcame her vision, and she was beginning to drift off into the land of sleep.

Then fate decided to rear its ugly head.

Without knocking, Grimmjow stomped in the room. Loud as usual.

"Yo, human girl!"

Kaine lowered her head further in the pillows and begged silently for him to go away. Yes, he was hot. Yes, just being around him made her want to blush and giggle. And yes, he had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. But no, his personality was that of an insane maniac only suitable for psychotic killers and people with serious mental issues. It didn't help that she was so tired either, therefore making his yelling seem more irritating than amusing.

Grimmjow's hand shot over and ripped the lovely, soft, and warm sheets from above her head and Kaine instinctively balled up.

"Hey, what the hell's up with you? Get up and entertain me."

'_Entertain me. Entertain me. Entertain me.'_

Kaine mentally mimicked his voice in a whiney tone.

'_That's all he wants. Can't he just come here for a hug or something?'_

"I'm talking to you." He yelled right in her ear.

Growling, something she never thought she'd end up doing, Kaine sat up and glared as best as she could at the Espada.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? Huh?"

A bit taken aback by her tone, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Damn. Looks like you got a little fire in you." He smirked. "Now that's funny."

Kaine huffed and snatched the sheets back.

"No it's not. Now could you…" her voice lowered as she lay back down with her back facing him. "Go away."

Once again the sheets were snatched away and she was pulled on her back.

"I ain't goin' nowhere until you do what I say."

That was it. Kaine snapped and pushed the Espada away. Or rather, he let her push him. It took nothing short of super strength to make him move if he were serious.

The bathroom door slammed shut and Grimmjow watched it. Then, something caught his attention. There was something in the air, though faint, it was familiar. He sniffed around the room until he found himself at the girl's bathroom door. Right before he could open it, a yell came from the other side.

"Dammit!"

And suddenly it hit him, he smelt blood. Yet there was something different about it. The sound of the shower made him sigh and sit down at her table. The rolling tray sat right next to it and he went straight for the platter of food. He wasn't sure what the name of it was, but it did smell good. Grimmjow picked up a bit of the lumpy, yellow stuff that was on the side of the plate and bit down. It was soft, a bit plain, but the spices made it pretty tasty. Next he tried what was obviously a slab of meat. There had been several, so he was positive she wouldn't mind if he left her a few. It was much nicer than the yellow stuff.

"The girl sure does eat good." He said to himself while wiping his greasy hands on the sides of his pants.

Kaine strode out of the bathroom wearing her normal clothing and looking utterly irritated. Just what was up with her?

"Hey, I smell blood on you. Just what the hell's goin' on?"

A fierce blush erupted over Kaine's face and she crossed her arms.

"It's nothing."

"Oh? Blood ain't nothin'. And why does it smell so weird? Did you kill something?"

The redness that covered her face deepened. Grimmjow suddenly found himself being stared down on by a very angry and embarrassed looking human. There was just something about her that screamed danger despite her not even registering as a threat on his radar. Sort of like being near Harribel, only without the power.

"I didn't kill anything. And is that my food you were munching on?"

Grimmjow eyed the half eaten food and shrugged.

"You didn't care last time."

"Yeah! But, that was different, just-ugh. Never mind. What do you want?"

"I told you already." Grimmjow grinned and licked his teeth. "Though I am interested in what happened with that lanky bastard Nnoitra."

Seeing as how he wasn't going anywhere, Kaine 'shoo-ed' him to the couch and drowned her sorrows in the still warm food.

"Oh. Him. Yeah, he came in after Szayel operated on me and tried to get poor Telsa to harass me. Well. More like threw him on me. I fell back, hit my head, then Tousen showed up. I saw him cut off his hand. That's about it."

Grimmjow nearly fell off the couch laughing.

"Ha! Bastard deserved it. That's rich kid."

Kaine shrugged and finished the last of her eggs and bacon. To her it was more or less at the back of her mind, and probably would be foe a few days.

"So what did the pink freak do to you?" Grimmjow asked as he laid back on the couch, his feet propped up on the arm rest.

Kaine raised an eyebrow and looked over to him.

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Notice what?"

'_Is this guy gay or something?'_

After a long pause of absolute silence, Kaine stood and walked right over to the blue haired man. She pointed to her chest, face, and motioned to her hair.

"Hello? He gave me a complete makeover."

"Eh? Didn't notice. Those knockers are huge though. Not as big as Harribel's. Ah well." He rolled to his feet and began walking to the door. "I'm gonna find something to kill. Later tits."

'_He didn't notice?'_

._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: Fanfiction seems to dislike it when I put my ? and ! next to each other. It really sucks. Anyway, thank you my reviewers!

Remember, any questions, comments, flames you got, bring em' on!

Also, the poll for the sister story to this is still open!

As for Kaine, I wanted her to get sick. Then I was like… naaaah. I mean, they're in Los Noches. There aren't many germs, I would expect, in such a clean place- so there's no reason for Kaine to get sick.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Remember to vote on the poll on my page! It would really help.

Speedy Thing Goes In: Chapter 15

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Much to Kaine's surprise, a whole week had gone by without much incident. Aside from her normal food and supplies routine, Delila often stayed and they had a good chat. Kaine forbade any males to enter her room leaving her random visitor Grimmjow in utter confusion. Kaine was extremely thankful he didn't burst down her door and harass her regardless. Once again Delila pulled a rabbit out of her mask and managed to get Kaine a new form of simple entertainment, which was what Kaine found herself playing with out of sheer boredom.

'_Seriously is Aizen that old? I mean, I think the dinosaurs could have thought of something better.'_

Spinning tops. As a form of new entertainment Aizen had provided her with seven spinning tops. At first, Kaine simply let them sit on the couch to look like wierd decorations, then after several hours of doing nothing but stare into space she caved in. Her sketchpad was completely filled up, so she willingly gave it to Yammy to laugh at his last visit. He too had been a bit lost when she hurriedly tried to get him out of the room.

Kaine really would have liked the company no matter who it was at this point, but the fact that everyone who came within the vicinity commented on the strange smell of blood was downright embarrassing and awkward. This was why Delila was the only one allowed in.

'_Oh my kung-fu Jesus it is so boring! I wish I could sing, then I could liven the place up… or dance. Or play an instrument… Kami am I really that boring?'_

The distinct knock of a visitor sounded and Kaine looked up to see Delila enter with her dinner. She looked glum, sending signals of worry into Kaine.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaine asked as she lifted herself from the floor and went to comfort her undead friend.

Delila shook her head and placed the meal she prepared on the table.

"It's not really that important. Just something Lord Aizen said." She replied sullenly.

"Well, what'd he say?"

After placing the utensils in proper order, not like Kaine cared, she responded.

"Lord Aizen has decided to begin his plans for the upcoming war. However… well, he'll be using you more often and I won't be seeing you as much most likely."

'_The war? Then that means Orihime is going to be coming, or should be… and Ichigo!'_

"Well that does suck."

Today's meal was grilled chicken strips, a salad and water. Simple, but it would do. As Kaine ate, Delila sat on the couch and stared at the floor as though it was the cause of her problems. She was quiet as well. True she was already quiet, but this was a bit of a stretch.

"Hey," Kaine began as she finished her meal. "Don't look so down! I'm still here for now, right?"

"Yes. For now."

Kaine raised an eyebrow. Instead of looking her way as she sat down, Delila further glared at the floor.

"You're just a human. And I am a mere servant. When Lord Aizen does win the war, do you really think he will want to keep us around?"

The human girl was taken aback by the sudden change of tone in her friend, yet she wasn't surprised. Which was exactly why she was counting on Ichigo.

"No I don't think that, but we'll be alright."

This caught Delila's immediate attention. Her head snapped up to look Kaine right in the eye.

"Why?" she trailed off as Kaine began to speak.

"Let's just say a certain someone will come to our rescue. Ok?"

Before Delila could ask, Kaine made a shushing noise while holding a finger to her mouth.

"Keep it quiet ok?"

"Uh- alright, sure."

"Good!" Kaine giggled and pounced on her friend, knocking them both back on the couch. Delila's brooding was replaced with instant content as she hugged back. It seemed as though whenever the pair had a moment, an interruption followed. The logic did not fail as the door opened revealing a creepy as usual Gin.

The man's ever present grin didn't fade in the slightest as he stepped in and cleared his throat. Delila attempted to stand and bow, but Kaine's longer arms were wrapped around her sending them both tumbling to a heap on the floor. Kaine groaned as Delila gently helped her back on the couch and bowed to her superior.

"Ya sure are an interestin' human ain't ya?"

Kaine inwardly winced at the man's smile. She was positive if he ever scowled, he'd have extra wrinkles all over his face.

Without waiting for an answer, the ex-Soul Reaper continued.

"Capt'n Aizen wants to see ya. C'mon."

'_This must be what Delila was talking about. This sure came sooner than expected.'_

With only a small share of goodbyes, Gin and Kaine left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

During the walk there, neither of them had spoken. Though Kaine would have liked to ask him a few questions, she was sure he'd either lie or just refuse to tell. Gin sort of liked the silence. Sort of. He was naturally a bit sneaky, so idle joking about others would have been nice, but he just didn't feel like it.

Gin was well aware that Aizen planned to kill the human at some point. It wasn't nice, but he would just smile through it as always. Being a few hundred years old did that to a soul. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not at how carefree Kaine seemed. She knew so much already, so she must have had some clue as to what Aizen was up to. Or perhaps she was just that innocent minded. Gin highly doubted the latter.

Before long they had reached the second throne room containing the Hogyoku. Aizen had a steel table set up with two mugs of steaming tea along with a chair for each. The man himself stood at the balcony overlooking the sands of the hollow filled world. As the pair entered, he turned around dramatically and smiled his ever sinister but warm smile.

"Ah, thank you Gin. And welcome Kaine. Please, have a seat and help yourself to some tea."

Her formerly calm demeanor faded a bit after taking a seat at the table, and Aizen sitting across from her. She gingerly took a sip of the barely sweetened tea and winced. It was way too hot. How Aizen managed to take gentle, long sips was beyond her.

"So, what do you want?"

Aizen tilted his head slightly at the bluntess of Kaine's question. Maybe he was being too nice to the girl after all. It was clear al the privileges he allowed her were making her arrogant. After making a mental note to not make the same mistake with his next intended captive, he answered.

"Szayel has reported some… data on you. And I must say his results are quite interesting."

"What did he say?"

"For one, you are not of this world or dimension in the slightest. Something clearly obvious without a reading. However, among other things, you actually do have a bit of spiritual pressure. Only… it's abnormal to the highest degree. Most likely due to your strange origins."

Kaine finally took another go at drinking her tea and smiled slightly when it didn't scald her tongue.

"I'm weird. Alright."

Once again her tone made Aizen wish he had never even let her allow visitors. Maybe Ulquiorra would have been the better choice as a caretaker. His mere existence would prevent her from going completely insane, and it would be enough contact to satisfy her at least.

"Due to your strange readings, I believe it is possible for you to travel to the world of the living and the Soul Society undetected. Since you are not a form of any kind of hollow, it would serve me greatly for you to act as a… messenger of sorts."

"A messenger?"

"Yes. I could arrange for you to go to the Soul Society and deliver a few messages to the Soul Reapers in order to further achieve my goals. As I am sure you are aware of how things work there."

"Uh, how would I get there and back?"

Aizen chuckled darkly.

"You won't need to come back. At all."

._._._._._._._._.

A/N: Short chapter no? It's been awhile. Then again I haven't been gone for _that_ long anyways. I recently purchased the Sims 3 and my urge to be obsessed with Bleach has gone down a lot. I still find myself watching Abridged parodies (Watch Bleach Ment it's the best) and episodes, though… I noticed I've been reading more than writing. Seriously, there are a few non romance stories out there that are high quality, lengthy, and awesome enough to keep me reading for days.

Next chapter, Delila reveals her Resurrección!

Remember how I said she had those blue dots on her cheeks? Of course you don't! But yeah, Arrancar with markings have Resurrección.

I've been thinking on the design and what her powers are, and I've decided to make them happen… but not really. As a servant, she's obviously outclassed by all the Espada and most of the Fraccion so her doing any fighting will be a bit tricky.

If anyone has a suggestion as to her power then I'll gladly consider it! My ideas suck XD

Reviews? Anyone?


End file.
